Las vueltas de la vida
by Eliih Him
Summary: A veces las vueltas que da la vida son tan impresionantes que aún no puedes terminar de creerlo. Para Brick la vida no ha sido muy fácil; su madre había fallecido en cuanto dio a luz a Boomer y su padre también había fallecido hace dos años. Ahora, cuidando de sus hermanos, quiere un cambio. Pero quien diría que ese cambio sería tan radical para ellos.
1. Mi vida

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertence, sólo la historia es mía;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Perdonen los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **23 de febrero del 2011**

Brick miraba con atención el gran edificio que tenía en frente. Cuando su novia le había que empezaría a trabajar como secretaria en una pequeña empresa se imaginaba un lugar un poco más... chico, no ese lugar con más de veinte pisos.

Saco su pequeño celular que había logrado comprar con sus ahorros y le escribió un mensaje a su novia avisándole que se encontraba ahí.

Guardó su celular y se colocó bien la bufanda. Desde hace unos días que empezó a hacer frío. Es increíble lo rápido que cambia el tiempo. Hace unos días estaba haciendo un calor insoportable y ahora estaba haciendo frío y parecía que iba a llover, y pensar que estaban en invierno. Recién ahora se estaba queriendo hacer sentir el frío.

―¡Hola!

Se giró bruscamente para ver a una hermosa joven. Ésta usaba un tapado negro, una polera blanca, jeans azules oscuros y unas botas de tacón aguja. Ella era de baja estatura y esas botas la hacían lucir más alta.

 _"La suerte de las petizas"_ solía decir.

Quiso acercarse a ella, pero ésta le ganó. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró los más rápido que podía de su lugar de trabajo.

―Más despacio, esta bien que suela salir a correr, pero no es para que abuses ― le dijo en un tono burlón.

Su novia le sonrió y se fue deteniendo de apoco. Él aprovechó y le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros para atraerla un poco más a él.

―No me abraces tanto... ― se quejó levemente.

Brick la atrajo más.

―Tengo frío y tu obligación como novia es darme calor cuando lo necesite.

La chica lo empujó levemente, separándolo de ella.

―Sí te hubieras abrigado un poco más, no sentirías frío ― dijo mirándo de pies a cabeza.

Brick se encogió de hombros. Tenía un poco de razón, sus jeans no eran lo suficientemente gruesos como para sentir un poco de calor en sus piernas y además sólo estaba utilizando una camiseta y una campera que no lo abrigaba demasiado. La soltó un poco y se acomodó la bufanda y su inseparable gorra.

Lo que ganaba en su trabajo iba directamente para sus hermanos menores. Butch tenía trece años y estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Boomer sólo tenía once. Siendo él el hermano mayor y teniendo veinte, no permitiría que sus hermanos trabajaran mientras él pudiera hacerlo. Aunque estaba pensando en hacer una carrera de fotografía en la Universidad, pero mientras tanto seguiría trabajando para que a sus hermanos no les falte nada.

Desde que su padre murió hace dos años, empezó a cuidar de ellos. Él les había dejado una cierta cantidad de dinero, si hubiera sido otro él hubiera gastado todo en su momento, en cambio depositó ese dinero en una caja de ahorro en el banco por si algún día hacia falta.

La chica le proporcionó un codazo para que le prestará atención. Brick la miró molesto.

― ¡Eso dolió! Pudiste sacarme una costilla o producirme una hemorragía ¿acaso quieres matarme?

Ella rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

―No seas exagerado... pero volviendo al tema principal, odio que no me escuches cuando te estoy hablando.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se detuvo junto a su chica en una parada de colectivo.

―Iba distraído.

―Lo noté... hoy fue un grandioso día, es increíble que ya haya pasado una semana. No se porque me sorprendo de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, siempre es igual...

Brick rodó los ojos. Quería a esta chica como nunca había querido a otra, pero a veces hablaba tanto que le daba ganas de amordazarla para que se callara. Pero no era lo único que le molestaba en esos momentos, desde que empezó a trabajar ahí se volvió un poco arisca ante la idea de él yendo a buscarla al trabajo los días que salía tarde o cuando intentaba abrazarla o darle un beso en frente desus compañeros de trabajo.

Esto debe ser lo que se llama amor, porque apesar de eso, la seguía viendo como la chica más perfecta que había visto y la que seguia queriendo tanto como para soportar sus desplantes.

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ― volvió a preguntarle mirándolo fastidiada.

―Sí ¿no me dijiste que te escuche? Sabes que no soy de los que hablan mucho... o de los que interrumpen.

Parecía que esa respuesta la había convencido por lo que siguió hablando durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a su vecindario, ahora sólo tendría que acompañarla hasta su casa volver rápido para ver a sus hermanos menores.

* * *

Brick abrió la puerta de su casa e ingresó rápidamente. Odiaba cuando su novia lo hacía quedar más de lo previsto. Tendría que haberles hecho la cena a sus revoltosos hermanos hace dos horas.

Caminó hasta la cocina y vió que Boomer estaba lavando los platos que, seguramente, habían utilizado.

― ¿Por qué sigues despierto? Deberías haber dejado que yo haga eso.

Boomer le sonrió burlón.

―Debería pero hoy jueves ¿lo recuerdas? Hoy me tocaba a mi.

Brick rodó los ojos y miró la hora. Era más de media noche, casi las una.

―Deja que sigo yo... ¿Butch? ― pregunto empujando a Boomer y tirándole una servilleta para que se seque.

―Durmiendo, cuando estábamos comiendo dijo que estaba cansado así que se baño y se fue a dormir.

Brick asintió y siguió con las ollas que le faltaban a Boomer.

―Hasta mañana.

―Adiós ― le contestó Brick.

Estaba maldiciendo que su novia lo hubiera hecho quedar hasta tan tarde. Él era responsable de sus hermanos menores y ella sabía eso. Sabía que tenía que volver antes de las diez de la noche para hacerles de cenar y asegurarse que estuvieran bañados y durmiendo.

Varias veces le dijeron que se comportaba como un padre, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que Butch y Boomer dependían de él. A pesar de esto a veces los tres se comportaban como unos niños, lo cual era muy a menudo ahora que lo pensaba, pero eso sólo lo hacían cuando estaban en su casa y solos.

Terminó con las ollas y fue hacía la ventana, la cerró y luego hizo lo mismo con los vidrios. Apagó la luz y fue a ponerle llave a la puerta. Apagó la luz de la sala y caminó hasta el baño para enchufar el calefón para bañarse. No sentía ganas de hacerlo, hacia frío y odiaba bañarse en esta estación, aunque tampoco soportaba el frío otoñal.

Mañana iría a buscar información sobre la carrera que quería hacer y ver si podía acomodar los horarios con sus hermanos.

El día de mañana se veía tan largo. Ya lo veía venir.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bien... se que dije que me iba a concentrar en terminar la otra historia pero no pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza...**

 **Así que aquí la tienen xD**

 **Tengo previsto que será una historia corta, tal vez no más de 5 capítulos o por ahí, ya veremos como se va desarrollando.**

 **¿Quién creen que es la novia de mi adorado Brick?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	2. ¿Quién es ella?

**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick abrió los ojos asustados. Se sentó de golpe cuando escucho como tocaban su puerta.

― ¡Brick, despierta bella durmeinte!

― ¡Ni tan bella!

Brick rodó los ojos cuando escucho la respuesta de Butch. Hoy se levantó burlista el niño. Se quitó la colcha y se levantó. Abrió la puerta y salió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Al ingresar vio a Butch y Boomer sentados mientras terminaban de comer su preciado cereal.

―Buenos días ― dijo Brick yendo hasta la cafetera.

Boomer le sonrió a Brick, pero siguió comiendo. Mientras que Butch sólo le aseintió. Bric fue hasta la alacena y buscó la caja donde guardaba sus galletas favoritas, al encontrarla la sacó, pero al abrirla vio que tenía algunas. Dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia su moreno hermano.

―¿Butch tienes algo que decirme? ― preguntó.

El azabache levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su hermano. Una delgada línea de leche salía de su boca. Intentó sonreírle inocente, pero fracasó casi se atragantó por la risa nerviosa que afloraba en su garganta.

Brick rodó los ojos y dejó la caja sobre el mezón.

Boomer se levantó y dejó el tazón en el fregadero.

―Hoy tengo educación física ¿puedes ir a buscarme cuando salgas del trabajo? ― le preguntó.

Brick asintió mientras se servía café. Amaba ese aroma.

Boomer tomó su chaqueta y se colgó su mochila de un lado.

―Los veo luego ― grito cuando estuvo en la puerta y luego la cerró.

Butch al escuchar cerrarse la puerta dejó de tomar la leche que le había quedado en el tazón. Miró hacía donde había estado Boomer hace unos momentos.

― ¿La rubia ya se fue? ― preguntó mirándo a todos lados.

Brick asintió mientras comía una galleta.

― ¡Traidor! Se suponía que iríamos juntos, ahora el maldito colectivo me dejará ― murmuraba molesto mientras ponía su taza y cuchara en la pileta y tomaba su mochila.

―Eso te pasa por comer mis galletas.

―Estúpideces... nos vemos ― se despidió y saliío corriendo hacía la salida.

El pelirrojo se rió mientras dejaba su taza sobre el mesón para ir a cerrar la puerta para luego ir a buscar su celular. Eran las siete y media. Tenía tiempo para ir a cambiarse e ir a la universidad antes de ir a trabajar a la ferretería.

Vio que tenía dos mensajes de su novia. Abrió el primer mensaje:

 _¡Buenos días! Hoy no es necesario que me vayas a buscar, mi compañera de trabajo me llevará hasta mi casa._

Bueno al menos no tendría que ir a buscarla y acompañarla hasta su casa, la cual estaba lejos de la suya. Abrió el sigueinte:

 _Ah y que tengas un lindo día, besos._

¿Sólo eso? ¿Dónde estaban sus "te quiero mi pelirrojo maldito"?

No era un idiota, la conocía desde que tenían doce años y antes de este trabajo no era así. Al final de sus mensajes siempre había algún seudónimo que ella le inventaba. O tal vez sólo este alucinando y no pasa nada.

Negó con su cabeza y fue a cambiarse, hoy le esperaba un largo día y no debía dejar que pensamientos como ese le amargaran la mañana.

* * *

Brick subió el cierre de su campera cuando estuvo frente al enorme establecimiento. Ingreso admirando el campus que poseía la Universidad Aoyama Gakuin.

Dejó de admirarse ante el paisaje y caminó hasta el área de administración de la universidad. Tenía que averiguar sobre lo que quería seguir. Sólo sus hermanos sabían de esta desición, todavía que darle la noticia a su adorada novia.

―Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Brick giró su cabeza y se encontró con una señora un poco mayor, pero no tanto como para seguir trabajando. Su cabello era negro que tenía algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos ámbares estaban tapados por unos anteojos de forma ovalada. Estaba usando un tapado negro que le daba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, el cuello de una polera azul se asomaba por encima del cuello del tapado, un pantalón de tela negra junto a unos zapatos cerrados del mismo color.

―Venía a averiguar sobre la carrera de fotografía...

A la mujer se le iluminó el rostro.

―Oh pues yo puedo ayudarte, de hecho soy una de las profesoras que imparte de las clases. La carrera dura tres años y tiene tres turnos diferentes, para los que deseen inscribirse y se puedan acomodar a sus horarios.

―Eso es... genial. ¿Qué horarios?

―En el turno de la mañana es de 8:30 a 12:45. El de la tarde es de 14:00 a 18:45, mientras que el de la noche es de las 18:30 a las 22:45.

Brick tomaba notas mentalmente de esos horarios, podría venir a la tarde o a la noche, tendría que ver bien, no podía dejar a sus hermanos solos mucho tiempo, tampoco podía dejar su trabajo. Debía ver ese asunto más detenidamente.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para proporcionarle unos folletos, se los entregó más animaba que antes.

―Aquí la metodología del trabajo es 60% práctico y 40% teórico. Por lo que algunos profesores piden más trabajos prácticos que parciales para comprobar el curso de su aprendizaje.

Brick asentía asombrado y con ese último dato un poco más entusiasmado.

―Lee estos folletos sobre la carrera y de paso ― se dio la vuelta y tomó otros folletos. ― Estos son de todas las carreras que tenemos aquí en Aoyama Gakuin.

―Muchas gracias por la información señora...

―Mi nombre es Shimizu Minako ― le tendió la mano.

―Him Brick ― le devolvió el saludo.

―Espero verte en alguna de mis clases ― le dijo y después se dio la vuelta ya que un hombre la estaba llamando.

Brick la miró alejarse y se fijó en los follectos si tenían los requerimientos. Iba leyendo mientras salía del establecimiento por lo que no vio a la chica que venía enfrente suyo, igual de distraída.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra él. Se encontró con una cabellera pelirroja. Una larga cabellera a decir verdad. Nunca había visto a una chica con el cabello tan largo.

La chica levantó la vista. Brick la miró sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto ese color de ojos, eran de un tono rosado y tenían un brillo inocente que ahora estaba teñido por el susto.

―Uh lo siento... iba distraído ― se disculpó mientras se alejaba de la chica.

La pelirroja comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

―No, en parte es mi culpa, iba igual de distraída... ¡es que esta carrera tiene unas interesantes materias! Ya quiero que comiencen las clases ― hablaba animada.

―Igual iba leyendo un poco en los folletos que me dieron... ¿qué estás por empezar?

―Licenciatura en letras ― contestó.

Brick pudo jurar que sus ojos le brillaron un poco más cuando contesto.

―Disculpame si te hablo como si ya te conociera desde antes, mis amigos saben decir que soy demasiado confianzuda ― le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

Brick negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió de vuelta. Aunque su sonrisa fuera un poco diminuta. La chica estaba por decir algo cuando su celular sonó. Lo buscó en su bolso y luego lo sacó. El pelirrojo vio como frunció el ceño ante señal de molestia.

―Lo siento, debo irme ― decía mientras guardaba el celular.

―Entiendo.

La pelirroja estaba por salir corriendo cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Por cierto mi nombre es Akatsutsumi Momoko, un placer conocerte ― le regalo otra sonrisa.

―Him Brick e igualmente...

Momoko al ver que no iba a decir otra cosa, empezó a caminar en la dirección por donde había venido.

―¡Espero verte de nuevo! ― le grito Brick.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta sorprendida pero le sonrió alegre.

― ¡Yo también! ― le contestó antes de mezclarse entre algunas personas que andaban por el campus.

Brick cerró su boca. No entendía porque le había dicho eso, bueno no era que no lo entendía, sino que...

Ni él sabía explicar porque lo hizo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró la hora. Llegaba media hora tarde a su trabajo. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Si sólo habló con la profesora unos minutos y luego otros minutos con esa chica.

Tecleo un mensaje de texto para su jefe, excusándose que aún estaba en la universidad y que demoraría unos minutos más en llegar.

Guardó su celular y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Momoko.

Realmente quería volver a verla.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Joder, creo que este capítulo fue más largo que el primero. Me sentí inspirada(?).**

 **Cuando puse "cafetera" al principio, hacia referencia al objeto donde se hierve el agua y luego se pone el polvo. No al aparato electrónico.**

 **Quiero que me cuenten... ¿los decepcioné con la noticia de que Momoko no es la novia amada de mi sexy pelirrojo favorito?**

 **Para que vean que soy un amor de persona, prometo que en el próximo les revelaré la identidad de la chica que tocó primero su corazón.**

 **Muchas gracias a** **Noelia Agustina755, Phanyg, Laura249 y** **Sule03Megurine, por sus comentarios, las amodoro más(?).**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos en otra década(?)!**

 **Eliih Him**


	3. Nuevas amistades

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi bella propiedad(?);**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo fueron sacados de mi imaginación(?);**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los posibles errores de ortografia que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick se despertó sobresaltado con el sonido de la alarma. Odiaba despertar de ese modo. Se quitó la colcha y se levanto descalso. El piso estaba frío pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Camino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara, por esto odiaba en parte el invierno; tenía que tocar el agua fría a estas horas de la mañana.

Salió de ahí con un escalofrío y fue hasta la cocina. Hoy era el último día de febrero y el inicio de sus clases en la Universidad Aoyama Gakuin. Esta emocionado por empezar, sólo eran tres años, éstos pasarían volando.

Puso el agua en el cafetera y fue hasta su habitación para desconectar su celular que había dejado cargando anoche.

No tenía ni un mensaje de su novia. Su silencio le irrataba, no entendía porque las chicas se callaban las cosas. Deberían ser más directas y no guardarse las cosas **(n/a: esto fue escrito gracias a la influencia de mi preciado amigo ecuatoriano, Edison).**

Sacó unos jeans y una camiseta manga larga y las arrojo sobre su cama. Buscó un par de medias e hizo lo mismo. Se quitó la remera mangas corta con la que acostumbraba a dormir y su pantalon de pijama de un rojo claro.

Se había inscripto el viernes, el último día para inscribirse. Había estado tan emocionado que fue hasta donde trabajaba su novia para darle la noticia.

 **** ** _Flash Back_** ****

 _Brick bajó en la parada del autobús que estaba a cinco cuadras de donde trabaja su novia. Sabía que debía estar por salir para ir a almorzar, por lo que se apresuró, para alcanzarla._

 _No sabía como reaccionaria, esperaba que se alegrara por él, pero no podía asegurarlo era tan extrala a veces. Cuando creía entenderla, venía y salía con otra cosa. Mujeres, no las iba a entender nunca._

 _Bajo la velocidad a sus pasos cuando vio que esaba cerca de la entrada. Tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado ya que veía a su novia salir junto a otras personas del edificio. No lo pensó mucho así que fue corriendo hasta donde estaba ella._

― _¡Hey! ― le gritó._

 _Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Brick, su novia se puso pálida en cuanto lo vio venir. La chica que estaba al lado de ella la codeó disimuladamente y le preguntó:_

― _¿Lo conoces? ― lo miró de pies a cabeza con desagrado._

 _Ella miró a sus compañeros y luego miró a Brick._

― _Sí, es un conocido, es el hijo de un hombre que arreglaba nuestro jardín ― replicó nerviosa._

 _A Brick se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto dijo eso. Su padre sólo le había ido a arreglar el jardín unas dos veces. ¿Cómo que era su amigo?_

― _Adelantense por favor, ya los alcanzaré, veré que quiere ― les dijo._

 _Sus compañeros la miraron y empezaron a irse. La pelirroja se giró en cuanto vio que sus compañeros se habían ido._

― _¿Amigo? ― preguntó incrédulo._

― _Fue la presión del momento ― se excusó._

 _Brick estaba escéptico._

― _¿Qué querías? ¿Por qué viniste?_

― _Para darte la noticia de que empezaré una carrera ― dijo en un murmullo sin salir de su estado._

― _¿Es en serio? ¿Qué? ― preguntó sonriéndole alegre._

 _Brick le correspondió la sonrisa._

― _Fotorafía ― respondió._

 _La sonrisa de la chica fue decayendo de a poco, pero trato de seguir sonriendo._

― _¿Es una broma?_

 _Brick la miró extrañado._

― _No..._

 _Su sonrisa se fue transformando en una mueca de desagrado._

― _Debes estar bromeando... si empiezas una carrera ¿por qué no eliges una que te da más ganancias? ¿Abogado? ¿Contador? ¿Ingeniero? O que se yo, otra cosa y no fotografía._

 _Brick la miró sorprendido. Ella al ver que no respondía, se alejó de ahí dejándolo parado y sorprendido._

 **** ** _End Flash Back_** ****

Se sintió herido cuando ella lo había tratado como si fuera sólo un amigo y no su novio desde hace dos años, pero se sintió más decepcionado cuando ella le dijo eso sobre su elección.

Sonrió irónico. Quien diría que ella llegaría a avergonzarse del novio que tenía. Desde el viernes que no se hablan, ella no lo buscó para disculparse y él tampoco lo hizo para arreglar las cosas.

― ¡Buenos días! ― grito Boomer ingresando en la cocina.

El pelirrojo asiente mientras observa como Boomer deja su mochila sobre la silla y comienza a sacar la leche de la heladera.

―Hola ― dice Butch tirándo su mochila a un costado de su lugar.

―¿A qué hora entras hoy Brick? ― preguntó Boomer sacando un tazon y una cuchara.

―Entro a los 18:30. Ahora cuando salga del trabajo recojere dos copias de la llave de la casa para ustedes, cuídenla que si la pierden, los voy a degollar.

Boomer asintió pálido y Butch se encogio de hombros. Brick les regaló una sonrisa burlona, dejando de lado su rostro serio.

―Ahora terminen de desayunar y lárguense de mi casa ― les dijo y se sentó en la mesa con su taza de café con leche.

―Habla el vago inmundo que no quiere ir a trabajar ― le contestó Butch burlón.

― ¿Inmundo? Si ya me bañe hace dos días ― replica "ofendido".

Boomer empieza a reírse con ganas.

― ¡Dos días! ¡Hace como una semana que no se baña! ― grita divertido.

Ante ese comentario sus hermanos mayores se ríen.

* * *

Brick miró su ropa una vez más. Estaba usando unos jeans azules gastados en las rodillas, una camiseta negra con los dos botones desprendidos del cuello, una campera de cuero negro, converses blancas con detalles negros. Se acomodó su inseparable gorra e ingreso al salón donde tendría su primer clase.

No habían muchas personas por lo que fue a ubicarse al lado de la ventana, a sólo tres asientos de distancia de donde estaba ubicado el pupitre del profesor.

― ¡Hola! ― le dice una chica de cabellos castaños sentándose al frente de él. ― ¡Que lindos ojos tienes!

Sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en una cola al costado, sólo algunos mechones de cabellos estaban sueltos en ambos lados de su rostro. Estaba usando una polera blanca con un chaleco negro, luego usaba una falda negra tableada, medias cancan del mismo color y unas botas marrones oscuras.

Sus ojos ámbares brillaban curiosos.

Brick se removió incomodo en su asiento.

―Noryko no seas pesada ― interrumpió un chico. ― Mi nombre Bagashama Koga.

Era un chico de cabellos azabaches desordenados, ojos ámbares, traía puesta una campera de cuero marrón, una camiseta blanca abajo de esta, jeans oscuros y converses negras.

Le tendió la mano y Brick le devolvió el saludo.

― ¡Perdona mis modales! Soy Yamada Noryko, puedes decirme Noryko ― le dijo sonriéndole alegremente.

―Him Brick.

―Me disculpo por mi prima, es un tanto hiperactiva. Sólo ignorala ― le dijo sonriendole burlón a la castaña.

La chica le proporcionó una patada en el tobillo mientras aún le sonreía a Brick.

― ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Siempre es un placer tener nuevos amigos.

― ¿Cómo crees que serán las clases aquí? Admito que estoy nervioso por este año ― confesó Koga sentándose en el lugar que estaba al lado de Brick.

― ¡Quiero que empiece ya! Oye Brick, ¿puedo decirte así no? ― le pregunto la chica y al ver que el aludido asentía, prosiguió. ― ¿Tienes hermanos?

Koga suspiró. Su prima siempre de curiosa con los desconocidos.

―Dos menores ― contestó desconfiado.

Noryko estaba por decir alg más cuando la puerta fue abierta de repente. Todos los que estaban ahí miraron en su dirección. Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando identifico a la mujer que ingresaba.

―Buenas tardes, sepan disculpar mi retraso, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes. Mi nombre es Shimizu Minako, seré su profesora en fotografía creativa de autor I. Es una materia cuatrimestral con examen final, el cual deberán aprobar para poder cursar la segunda parte de esta materia.

La azabache pasaba su mirada por todos los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos y se detuvo unos momentos cuando sus ojos ámbares se toparon con el rostro de Brick. Sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento.

―Soy una de los profesores asignados para darles una introducción a la carrera. Como ustedes debieron haberse dado cuenta el desarrollo de la fotografía digital en armonía con las nuevas tecnologías ha revolucionado el mundo de las imágenes. En este contexto...

Brick observó como todos empezaban a tomar nota, por lo que él también hizo lo mismo con la información que había retenido.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y un chico de cabellos castaños estaba en el umbral respirándo entrecortadamente.

―Yo... lo siento... por la tardanza... tráfico... taxi... corriendo...

Se acomodó la chaqueta azul, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración agitada. Pasó sus manos nerviosas por su jean. Bajo su mirada hacia sus zapatillas azules oscuras.

―Tranquilo muchacho, da gracias a Dios que haya sido yo la que estuviera en esta hora porque el señor Asakura no te hubiera dejado entrar. Pasa.

Noryko le hiso señas para que se sentará en frente de su primo al ver la mirada desorientada del chico. El muchacho casi corrió hasta ahí ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

―Siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo, la fotografía es un arte, un lenguaje que permite expresarnos a través de las imágenes. En este sentido, el desarrollo de la creatividad y del estilo personal son claves...

Noryko se acercó un poco al chico y le preguntó como se llamaba.

―Kimura Kaito ― contestó nervioso mirándo en dirección a la profesora.

― ¿Oye quieres que seamos amigos? Estaría muy feliz si aceptas... ― continuó la castaña susurrando.

Kaito se desprendió los dos primeros botones de su camiseta negra para calmar un poco el calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Brick y Koga intercambiaron miradas. Brick sonreía divertido y Koga cansado, acostumbrado a la parlanchina de su adorada prima.

―Además ― elevó un poco más la voz la profesora y continuó. ― es importante considerar que las nuevas tecnologías y la fotografía digital han incrementado el poder de difusión, almacenamiento y trabajo sobre las imágenes.

Brick dejó de prestar atención a sus nuevos compañeros y continuó escuchando a la profesora Shimizu.

* * *

―Me agrada la profesora Shimizu ¿creen que todos los profesores son así? ― preguntó Noryko a los tres chicos.

Iba agarrada de un brazo de Brick y otro brazo de Kaito, que se estaba sonrojando por el acercamiento de la castaña. Koga, quien venía al lado de Brick rodó los ojos.

―Creo que los cuatro deberíamos hacer grupo cuando senos piden, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien.

―Eso dice con todas las personas ― murmura Koga y Brick suelta una risa.

―¡Te escuché! Puedes irte con todas nuestras compañeras que se quedaron embodadas con tu físico, estoy segura que ellas apreciarían mucho más tu presencia que nosotros ― replicó Noryko sacándole la lengua.

―No quiero... eso será traumático...

Brick seguía sin comprender como fue que terminó siendo arrastrado por esta chica. Aunque creía que tanto él como Kimura se hacían la misma pregunta, por lo tenso que estaba el chico.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **No quise ser tan maldita como no publicar el capítulo y dejarlos con ganas... y eso que me he resistí estos dos días a no hacerlo jaja...**

 **Bien, recuerdo haber dicho que les revelaría en este capítulo la identidad de la novia de Brick, pero ¿qué creen? Será en el próximo capítulo, tengo planeado algo, sólo me falta encontrar el contexto perfecto y ya fue(?).**

 **¡Gracias a** **juanjonh343,** **branick,** **Ikame-chan SS, Phanyg, Sule03Megurine, Hinata12Hyuga y a BrickxBloss-Reds por sus comentarios!**

 **Y juanjonh343, se que les gustan mis abrazos asfixiantes porque nadie les abraza así(?) jaja... ah e igualmente voy a abrazar a tu fantasma(?)**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	4. ¿Se acabó?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **8 de marzo del 2011**

Brick miraba por la ventana del lugar distraído. Hoy era 8 de marzo y su novia no lo había llamado ni buscado desde que habían tenido una pequeña discusión el 24 de febrero. Ni un maldito mensaje le había enviado.

― ¿Brick? ¡Tierra Noryko llamando al planeta rojo que esta en la galaxia Pichu! ― decía la castaño.

―Ni siquiera existe una galaxia así... ― murmuraba Kaito divertido.

Brick miró a la castaña y rodó los ojos.

Desde que empezaron las clases en la universidad, Noryko los había unido a los tres, ahora podían decir que eran buenos amigos aunque sólo hayan pasado pocos días desde el "suceso". Se volvieron un pequeño grupo; Kaito era el reservado, Koga el divertido, Noryko la parlanchina y Brick el burlón. Aunque Kaito era igual de divertido cuando quería o la situación lo ameritaba.

―Alguien que vaya a buscar los cafés, joder necesito usar el baño ― dijo Koga apareciendo de repente.

Le entregó un papel a la castaña y se fue corriendo al baño del lugar. Habían salido antes de la universidad por el hecho de que el último profesor con el que tenían no iba a poder ir, por lo que Noryko sugirió que fueran por un café. Casi lo obligó a ir, después de que le prestará su celular para llamar a sus hermanos y decirles que iba con ellos, Boomer y Butch le pidieron una magdalena.

―Voy yo ― dijo y le quitó el número de la mano de la chica.

Brick fue hacia el mostrador donde habían otras tres personas esperando. La castaña frunció el ceño.

―Ah no, eso no ― se levantó y fue tras del pelirrojo.

Kaito suspiró y negó lentamente. Sacó su celular e ingresó a una de las cuentas de sus redes sociales.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el mostrador...**_

― ¿Por qué viniste? ― le preguntó Brick mirándola.

―Porque a mi me dieron el número, niño bonito ― dijo desafiante.

―Haz lo que quieras... ― se fue callando cuando vio que en la puerta estaba su supuesta novia con otro tipo de traje.

Frunció el ceño molesto cuando vio que se estaban riendo. Al parecer ella no había estado pensando tanto en su distanciamiento.

―Eso estoy haciendo ― contestó Noryko mientras se sentaba en el asiento que estaba al lado de Brick.

Al ver que Brick no le seguía discutiendo como siempre, volteó a verlo y vio que estaba mirando hacia la entrada. Trato de ver lo que él veía pero sólo vio a una chica con un hombre que parecía unos años mayor que ella aunque no debía pasar los treinta o eso parecía. Volteó a ver a su amigo y le gritó:

― ¡Brick!

El pelirrojo la miró. Frunció el ceño confundido.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Usas lentes de contacto? ¡Tienes unos lindos hijo de pato!

Brick se rió ante el comentario. Noryko y sus apodos extraños.

―Primero soy Brick, luego soy cuchuleto... ― enumeraba ignorando la penetrante mirada que lo estaba observando.

―Cuchufleto.

―Eso, luego pasé a ser un muto y ahora ¿hijo de pato? ― preguntó divertido.

― ¡Es porque te adoro, por eso busco apodos sensasionales! ― exclamó abrazandolo de repente.

Brick sonrió divertido. Noryko era demasiado cariñosa, al principio ni él ni Kaito se acostumbraban a sus demostraciones de afecto pero ya se iban acostumbrando.

Noryko lo soltó cuando escuchó como carraspeaban detrás suyo. Ambos miraron en su dirección y se encontraron con la misma chica que Brick había estado mirando. La chica los estaba mirando molesta.

―¿Qué se te ofrece? ― preguntó Noryko sonriendole a la chica.

― ¿Por qué...? ― preguntaba.

―Aquí tienen sus pedidos ― interrumpió una chica dejándo cuatro vasos de cafés, cada uno con una magdalena diferente y una bolsa con la marca de la cafetería con las magdalenas para los hermanos de Brick.

Brick se dió la vuelta y tomó dos y la bolsa con las magdalenas, mientras que los otros dos los tomaba Noryko con la bandeja con las magdalenas de los cuatro.

―Ya pueden pedir, vámonos Noryko ― dijo Brick sonriendoles irónico.

La castaña asintió alegre y fue hacia donde habían dejado a Kaito. Brick la seguía por detrás. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

― ¿Quién era ella Brick? ― preguntó Noryko dejándo un vaso enfrente de Kaito y el otro al lado del chico que era donde se había estado sentado Koga.

― ¿Cómo dices? ― pregunto confundido mientras le entrega a ella el suyo.

―No creas que no me di cuenta, esa chica me estaba apuñalando con la mirada.

―¿Quién te miraba así? ― pregunto Kaito confundido y mirándo a los dos chicos.

―Una tipa que estaba detrás de nosotros...

― ¿Cómo sabes que me conoce? ― pregunto Brick interrumpiéndola.

―Lo vi en tu mirada, tus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la miraste con el hombre que la estaba acompañando.

Brick suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras Noryko seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

―Es mi novia ― contestó antes de vovler a darle un mordisco a la magdalena de arándanos.

Noryko y Kaito lo miraron confundido.

― ¡¿Y por qué actuaste así?! Como si no la conocieras...

―Porque ella me trato así cuando fui a buscarla en su trabajo, en parte es por eso que discutimos y ella dejó de hablarme. No la había visto hasta hoy ― contestó.

Noryko se quedó callada y empezó a tomar de su café. Kaito quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarse.

― ¿De qué me perdí? ― pregunto Koga mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaito.

Los tres se miraron. Noryko frunció los labios y miró a Brick. Él por su parte, le asintió, como dándole permiso para que relate lo acontecido.

* * *

Brick ingresó a su casa a las nueve en punto. Escuchó la radio en la cocina, se preguntaba que podía hacerles de cenar a sus hermanos.

― ¿Butch? ¿Boomer? ¡Aquí tengo lo que me pidieron! ― dijo y miró sorprendido a la chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ― preguntó serio.

Butch miró incómodo a su hermano mayor y se levantó de su lugar para salir rápido de la cocina. Cuando estuvo al lado de Brick, tomó la bolsa y se la llevo hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

― ¿Qué hacías con esa chica en la cafeteria? ― preguntó poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus brazos.

Brick la mira incrédulo.

―Primero me tratas como si fuera un puto desconocido, segundo dejas de hablarme y buscarme por unas malditas semanas y ¿ahora estás aquí preguntándome que mierda estaba haciendo con ella?

La chica se removió incómoda pero siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El pelirrojo bufó y empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro, mirándo a todo menos a la chica que tenía en su cocina.

― ¿Quién era esa? ― volvió a preguntar.

Brick dejó de caminar y la observó seriamente. Alguien debería inventar un manual sobre como entender a las mujeres.

―Ella es una amiga y compañera de la carrera ― le dijo en un tono más brusco del que pretendia.

― ¿Todavía sigues yendo? ― pregunto entre sorprendida y decepcionada.

―Claro, no veo porque debería dejarlo.

La chica rodó los ojos y se descruzó de brazos, para posarlos en su cintura.

― ¿No crees que deberías seguir otra carrera? ¿Algo que de más dinero? ¿Qué futuro puedes tener como fotógrafo? No les pagan mucho por sacar fotos.

Brick la miró sorprendido. Él no había pensado en cuanto dinero sacaria de eso, al contrario, había elegido eso porque le gustaba, no por otra cosa. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

―Al contrario de ti, no la elegí por el puto dinero. Lo hice porque me malditamente me encanta... ― puso sus manos en su cintura, imitando su postura. ― No soy como tú, que desde que empezaste a trabajar en ese maldito lugar has estado convirtiéndote en una jodida persona diferente.

―Si he cambiado es porque abrí los ojos... ¡el amor no nos dará de comer en un futuro! No podremos comprar lo que necesitemos con amor y felicidad. No quiero eso para nosotros...

―¿Piensas en nosotros? Desde hace un tiempo empiezo a creer que no piensas en nosotros...

―Por el amor de Dios ¿todavía sigues pensando en lo que pasó en la oficina? Lo siento, ya está, sólo olvidalo...

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti tu maldito novio no te trató como una jodida desconocida ― replicó molesto.

La chica no sabía como responder. Brick nunca la había tratado del modo en que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

― ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas malas palabras?

―Yo puedo decir cuantas putas malas palabras que se me antojen maldita sea.

La chica frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Sacó su celular de su bolso y tecleo un mensaje. Brick, ya molesto por su actitud, dijo:

― ¿Sabes qué? Sólo vete, no tengo ánimos para soportar tus estúpideces ― camino hasta la puerta.

La pelirroja ofendida lo siguió y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Lo miraba furiosa.

―Si no quieres soportar mis estúpideces... bien, no lo harás más ¡terminamos! ― dijo furiosa y salió de ahí.

Brick se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de su novia... o ex novia. Salió de su casa y vió como se subía en un auto.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, el vehículo arracó y se perdió entre las calles de su barrio. Se quedó ahí parado observando por donde se había ido. Seguía sin creer que su novia de años lo hubiera mandado por un tuvo.

― ¿Brick? ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra ya, hace frío... ― dijo Boomer entrando en la cocina y limpiándose las migas que tenía en su boca.

Brick entró y cerró la puerta en silencio. Boomer salió de ahí a los pocos minutos y se le quedó mirándo extrañado y curioso.

―¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y miró a su hermano menor. Boomer se quedó quieto cuando vio los ojos de Brick, estaban vacios.

―Himeko me terminó ― contestó quedándose inmóvil en su lugar.

Boomer lo miró comprendiendo todo y sintiendo lástima por su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Joder lo que daría por ver sus caras!**

 **A que no se esperaban que Himeko fuera la adorada novia Brick y que mi bello pelirrojo se enamoró de ella...**

 **Díganme que los tomé por sorpresa, sino mi corazón se destruirá y ustedes serán los culpables de mi estado de depresión y del mar de lágrimas(?).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias pos sus comentarios! La verdad me rio cuando los leo... son tan graciosas... ¡por eso las amodoro!**

 **¡Casi me olvidaba! Sólo me falta una semana y saldré de vacaciones... veré si mis queridas amigas (Nadia, Mili y Belu) me dejan ponerme al día con Forced Marriage, aunque no avanzaré mucho porque estás niñas están planeando algo para mi cumpleaños... hablando de cumplaños... ¿qué me regalarán ustedes? Jajaja.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	5. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **14 de marzo del 2011**

―Entonces ¿ya terminaron? ― preguntó Noryko sorprendida.

Brick rodó los ojos y asintió, ya hastiado. Venía repitiendo lo mismo desde que se le había escapado cuando ella le había preguntado por su ex novia. Todavía estaba asimilando su nueva situación sentimental.

―Woow ― excalmó la castaña y se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca de donde estaban ellos.

―Ahora entienden porque estoy soltero ¡no aguantaría los ataques bipolares de una novia! ― exclamó Koga pasando su brazo por los hombros de Brick.

―Se que te alegra que este soltero ― dice Brick burlón.

― ¡Por supuesto! Ya puedo declararte mi amor eterno, ya sabes que me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi y quedé enamorado de ti cuando vi tus hermosos ojos rojos ― dice Koga abrazándolo fuertemente.

Noryko se ríe mientras Kaito se acerca corriendo hacia ellos, miró confundido a sus amigos abrazándose.

― ¿Ya son pareja? ― preguntó sonriendo divertido.

Koga asiente varias veces y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Brick. Noryko ríe más al ver como varios alumnos se detenían sorprendidos al ver a dos chicos abrazándose tan cariñosamente.

― ¡Ya pasó nuestro momento de azúcar! ― exclamó Koga y lo soltó. ― Fuera de broma, no te sientas triste, estoy muy seguro de que si ella te dejó es por algo... para que encuentres a una chica que en verdad te quiera o al menos quiera a tu amiguito.

Brick se rió. Noryko, sonrojada, se levantó de su lugar y le proporcionó un golpe en el brazo.

― ¡No hables de esa cosa en mi presencia! ― chilló cruazándose de brazos.

― ¡¿Cuándo quieres que hable si nunca nos dejas solos unos momentos?! ― excalmó refregandose el brazo.

―Es porque quiero asegurarme de que no decidan incluir a Kaito en su romance y hagan un trío.

―No cariño, no me van los tríos. No me gusta compartir ― dijo Koga cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Kaito sonrió divertido mientras observaba a la castaña. Brick suspiró divertido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tener a estos chicos como amigos, sino fuera por Noryko, tal vez nunca les hubiera dirigido la palabra.

* * *

 **5 de abril del 2011**

Brick ingresó a la biblioteca que poseía la universidad. Había quedado con Kaito para reunirse ahí, junto a otras dos compañeras. La profesora Kyoyama de la materia anual Historias de las artes visuales les había dado un trabajo práctico grupal y ella había decido los integrantes. Noryko había estado maldiciendo a su profesora por haberlos separado. Ella fue a hacer grupo con otras dos chicas y un chico. Mientras que Koga fue enviado con tres compañeras, se había puesto pálido cuando la profesora lo había asignado justamente con las tres chicas que tenían cierto grado de obsesión con él.

Sacó su celular y sólo tenía un mensaje de Boomer pidiéndole que comprara algunas cosas para la cena. Lo guardó y buscó con la mirada a sus compañeras o a Kaito, pero ninguno aparecía. Volvió a sacar su celular y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a su amigo.

En cuanto pulsó la tecla "enviar" alguien chocó contra su espalda.

―Uh lo siento... perdona.

Brick se giró sorprendido y vio a una chica detrás suyo. Mejor dicho a "la" chica.

―Uh... hola ― dijo sorprendida.

Él parpadeó confundido. Casi se había olvidado de ella. Hace como más de un mes que la había visto.

Momoko le hizo señas, para que reaccionara. Brick parpadeó y salió de su sorpresa.

―Hola... ¿cómo has estado? ― le preguntó.

Momoko le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa y contestó:

―Bien, preparando algunos trabajos... ¿tú?

―Pues... igual que tú... agregándole que tengo que trabajar claro ― contestó y luego de unos segundos de silencio prosiguió. ― Oye no te había visto por el campus antes.

―Oh es que tomó unos horarios de la mañana y luego no aparezco por aquí... bueno a veces, cuando no tengo que venir a la biblioteca... como ahora.

―Entiendo... y yo vengo de noche y por eso no te había visto hasta ahora.

Momoko asintió comprendiendo.

―En serio me alegro el volver a verte, siendo sincero jamás pensé que volvería a verte ― le contó.

La pelirroja lo miró asombrada y estaba por decir algo cuando Kaito apareció detrás de ella.

― ¡Hey! Naomi y Ruka dicen que están en el estacionamiento y que dentro de unos minutos vendrán... ― habló Kaito.

Cuando miró a Brick, vio que éste le hacia señas con la cabeza en dirección a una chica que estaba a su lado.

― Oh ¿interrumpo?

―Sólo busca una mesa, ya te alcanzo.

Kaito le sonrió avergonzado e hizo lo que el pelirrojo le ordenó. Ambos pelirrojos observaron como se iba de ahí.

―Bueno... debería irme a buscar los libros que necesito, te veré otro día Brick.

Iba a continuar su camino pero él la tomó por el brazo.

― ¿Me das tu número? ― preguntó entretanto le soltaba el brazo.

Momoko lo miró sorprendida, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió. Sacó del bolsillo de su bolso su celular y se lo entregó.

―Escribe aquí tu número y te enviaré un mensaje.

Brick lo tomó y apuntó su número. Luego le entregó y Momoko procedió a agendarlo para luego mandarle un mensaje como había dicho.

―Listo ― contestó sonriendo mientras el celular de Brick vibraba en su bolsillo.

―Ahora podremos coincidir más seguido ― le dijo.

Le regaló una media sonrisa mientras Momoko asentía. Levantó su mano para despedirse mientras se alejaba del chico.

Brick miró las mesas y no le fue difícil encontrar la cabellera castaña del chico, dado que los pocos alumnos que estaban en las mesas eran o azabaches o rubios. Se acercó caminando lentamente y se sentó en una silla que había al lado del chico.

―Así que... ¿quién es la chica? ― comentó.

Los ojos azules de Kaito brillaban curiosos. Brick rodó los ojos.

―Una chica que conocí cuando había venido para aquí.

―Uh bien... así que hasta que vengan las otras ¿quieres que veamos la información que recolecté en Internet? ― preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Brick asintió y sacó el cuadernillo que había traído en su mochila.

― ¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! ― dijo una chica mientras se ataba sus cabellos rubios.

Usaba una remera azul con unas palabras en otro idioma, jeans claros, converses blancas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban exaltados.

La otra chica, morena, ojos ámbares, tenía una musculosa negra lisa, jeans tres cuarto de un azul eléctrico y converses blancas; se sentó al frente de Kaito. Éste se removió incómodo ante la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba esta. Brick las miró a las dos y le quitó la notebook al castaño.

―Empecemos ― dijo mientras abría los archivos que Kaito había descargado.

Mientras más rápido se pusieran a trabajar, más rápido podrían irse y Kaito no tendría que aguantar mucho la presencia de su admiradora. Sonrió burlón ante este último pensamiento.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Vale, lamento si me quedó medio flojo el capítulo, estaba viendo** **Diversión Mortal** **mientras escribía la última parte... es que la película estaba buena y no quería dejar de verla, tampoco quería dejar de escribir y que se me fuera la inspiración...**

 **Bueno maniaca muajaja, como soy un amor de persona mi regalo para ti será una "maratón" de 4 capítulos seguidos. Sólo que lo haré uno por día, mi tiempo es reducido con la computadora(?).**

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Los amo un montón por haber comentado, darle en favoritos y por seguir esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Eliih Him**


	6. Mi vida (2 años después) parte I

**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **26 de junio del 2016**

―Necesito un poco más de luz.

Brick miró a través de la lente a la modelo de la campaña para la cual lo contrataron.

Hace dos años que había finalizado la carrera de fotógrafo en la universidad Aoyama Gakuin. Desde hace un año y medio que empezó a subir de a poco los escalones para lograr ser un fotógrafo tan solicitado como lo era en la actualidad.

En la mañana y en la siesta tomaba fotos para unas publicidades, en la tarde tenía que tomar las últimas fotos para un documental y en la noche tenía una sesión de fotos con varios modelos por esta semana. Luego lo habían llamado con anticipación para una sesión con los integrantes de una banda.

―Listo ― levantó la mano.

Comenzó a tomar una serie de fotos de distintos ángulos.

 _ **Dos horas después...**_

―Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo ― dijo Brick y empezó a quitarse la cámara que colgaba en su cuello.

Los iluminadores empezaron a apagar de a poco las luces, otros empezaban a quitar las cosas.

El celular de Brick empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Se acercó a una mesa y dejó sobre esta la cámara y lo sacó del bolsillo de su jean.

Puso el patrón de desbloqueo. Era un mensaje de Noryko.

 _ESPERO que no se te haya OLVIDADO, que tienes que venir hoy a mi casa para el anuncio._

 _Te estaré esperando :)_

 _P.D: No pienses en excusarte, porque me enojaré mucho... y no quieres verme enojada ¿no? :3_

Le recorrió un escalofrío al leer lo último.

En estos cinco años había conocido mejor a la castaña, aunque tiene un caracter muy alegre, cuando se enojaba daba miedo, apesar de tener un rostro tan angelical como el que poseía. Sentía cierta lástima por Kaito, ya que él tenía que aguantarla cuando se ponía celosa.

A lo largo de estos cinco años, ella se había mostrado recelosa de todas las chicas que se acercaban a los tres, pero lo era más con Kaito. Ahí fue cuando él y Koga se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

―Hola ― le tocaron el hombro.

Brick se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirad azulada. Minami Azu era la modelo de la campaña para la cual él fue contratado. Era una chica hermosa, eso no lo negaba, pero tenía la fama de ser superficial o eso es lo que le había comentado Koga cuando le dijo que él trabajaría con ella.

―Hola ― le contestó extrañado.

―Dime, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Tienes algo que me atrae, no se muy bien que es, por eso quisiera conocerte mejor ― le dio una sonrisa que quería aparentar inocente.

Brick rodó los ojos. Desde que empezó a trabajar en esto, algunas modelos se habían acercado a él y le había hecho una propuesta parecida, incluso algunas fueron directas, pero todas querían lo mismo. Una noche en su cama.

―De hecho, tengo una cena ― le dijo y le sonrió.

Azu lo miró sorprendida y pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaron con deseo.

―Estoy segura de que podrías cancelarla ― le dijo posando sus manos en su delgada cintura.

Brick estaba por contestar pero su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Era una llamada de Noryko. Rodó los ojos y se alejó de la modelo para contestar en otro lado. Daba para largo esta llamada.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante el desplante del hombre.

* * *

Brick se bajó de su Audi Sub negro, se estiró hasta el asiento trasero y sacó su bolso negro donde guardaba su preciada cámara. Salió y le colocó la alarma, vió el reloj que posaba en su muñeca. Tenía unas tres horas antes de ir al departamento que compartía Noryko con Kaito. Podía darse un baño y ver las fotografías que había tomado hoy.

Caminó hacia la entrada y vió a su hermano menor, Butch. A sus dieciocho años estaba en su último año de la secundaria, decía que el año que viene planeaba estudiar alguna carrera que tuviera que ver con la tecnología y las computadoras.

Butch estaba buscando la llave de la casa en su mochila pero no la podía hallar. La chomba ***** del insituto al que iba le resultaba incómoda. Su pantalón de tela le provocaba calor, era un chico caluroso.

Desde hacia un año que vivían en esa casa de dos pisos. Estaba a sólo veinte minutos en auto del centro de Tokio.

―No me digas que perdiste las llaves... otra vez ― habló Brick sacando las suyas del bolsillo de su jean.

Butch se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No soy tú, escracho de hermano ― le replicó.

―Deberías sentirte agradecido por tenerme como hermano mayor, mira que no todos tienen la suerte de tener un hermano tan caliente.

Butch rió ante su respuesta. Rodó los ojos y entró primero en cuanto la puerta fue abierta.

En cuanto ambos hermanos ingresaron en la vivienda, les invadió un dulce aroma. Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus rostros. Dejaron sus cosas sobre el gran sillón que había en la sala de estar y fueron hacia la cocina. Al entrar, vieron a Boomer colocando con una cuchara chocolate sobre un postre que estaba aprendiendo a hacer por el libro y el vídeo que seguía reproduciéndose en la notebook.

― ¡Hermanito querido, el favorito! ― gritó Butch caminando hasta estar al lado de Boomer.

―Lárgate Butch, no puedes comerlo ― replicó sin dejar de hacer lo que haciendo.

―Por supuesto, Boomer tiene razón, no seas glotón e interesado Butch... ― decía Brick sentándose en un asiento que estaba al frente de donde estaba el rubio.

―Tampoco te daré a ti Brick ― contestó sin mirarlo.

Ambos hermanos bufaron frustrados.

Boomer desde hace unos dos años que se había empezado a tener cierto interés por la comida. Veía en los programas de cocina y, si eran de su interés, los grababa para luego ponerse a prácticar. Les había comentado que quería ser un chef algún día.

―Maldito ― susurraron los dos al unísono.

Boomer sonrió divertido al escucharlos, pero siguió sin levantar la vista de su postre.

Brick se levantó y subió al segundo piso. Debía darse un baño. A pesar de ser una cena "casual", Noryko se había encargado de selecionar lo que usarían los tres en esa cena. Ni sus hermanos menores se salvaban de ella.

Cuando ellos habían caído por sorpresa en su antigua casa conocieron a sus hermanos menores. Noryko inmediatamente se encantó con lo adorables que eran Butch y Boomer, solía decir que eran los niños más hermosos que había visto de esa edad. Cada vez que Noryko venía de visita, Butch y Boomer quedaban con las mejillas rojas debido a los pellizcos que les daba la castaña.

Subió las escaleras mientras conectaba su celular al wi-fi de la casa para revisar su correo electrónico. Entró en la primera puerta que estaba cerca de las escaleras. Buscó su cargador y conectó su celular, a veces se molestaba con el aparato por no durarle tanto la bateria. Los que se encargan de crear los celulares deberían crear una bateria que dure más. A este paso quemaría la bateria al estar cargándolo tres veces al día. Lo bloqueó y lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche. Se quitó las zapatillas y caminó descalso hasta el mueble donde Noryko le había dejado la ropa que ella le había elegido. Al encontrarla fue a dejarla sobre su cama.

Se estiraba mientras entraba en el baño que tenía en su habitación. Se quitó la camiseta negra que había estado usando y la tiró en el sesto de la ropo sucia que tenía ahí, hizo lo mismo con sus medias, jeans y bóxer. Se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría mientras abría lentamente la del agua caliente.

Al menos no estaba haciendo frío, por lo que no tenía quejas sobre darse un baño.

* * *

Brick se miró por última vez en el espejo que tenía en la puerta de su armario. Le gustaba esa camisa roja con el cuello negro al igual que los puños y donde abrochaba sus botones. Jeans gastados en las rodillas blancos y zapatillas del mismo color con un abrojo.

Se despeinó un poco más sus cabellos pelirrojos, tomó su celular y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones individuales que había en su sala. Boomer estaba cambiando los canales aburrido.

― ¿Dónde está Butch? ― preguntó Brick sacando su celular que había sonado.

―No termina de cambiarse ― contestó Boomer dejando en un canal donde estaban pasando una película de terror.

Brick asintió y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado.

―Diablos ― susurró mientras tecleaba una respuesta.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Boomer sin dejar de ver la película.

―Pasaremos por ella, me dice que su auto se averió.

Boomer asintió y no preguntó nada más. Brick guardó su celular y se quedó viendo la película. Era Diversión Mortal. Había visto esa película con su novia cuando habían ido al cine. El tipo si que era un maníatico, sintió lástima por las tres chicas que fueron torturadas por él. Fue una de las mejores que había visto, lo que más le gusto fue el final, sinceramente no se esperaba eso.

Escucharon como Butch bajaba por las escaleras casi corriendo y tirándose al lado de Boomer.

― ¿Qué ven? ― preguntó curioso mientras veía con desconfianza al payaso que estaba sentado en la mecedora de la habitación de la casa donde estaba esa chica.

―Diversión mortal ― contestó Brick.

―Oh... ¿esa donde la chica rubia se reía como loca con el tipo loco? ― preguntó sin dejar de ver la televisión.

―Sí.

Boomer tomó el control cuando el payaso giraba la cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica durmiendo y apagó el televisor. Sus hermanos mayores lo fulminaron la mirada.

―Tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos al tiempo a la cena y Noryko nos matará ― dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba.

Brick y Butch bufaron y se levantaron a regañadientes de sus sillones.

― ¿Por qué tan temprano? ― preguntó Butch mientras salía después de Boomer.

―Tenemos que pasar por nuestra cuñadita ― le contestó burlón.

Butch volteó a verlo burlón.

―No digas nada o te dejaré en la calle ― advirtió.

Butch hizo señas de que cerraba su boca con cierre. Brick le quitó la alarma a su Audi y Boomer se subió en el asiento trasero mientras Butch ingresaba por el otro lado. Brick rodó los ojos y se subió. Estaban con el tiempo justo para ir a buscar a su chica y llegar a la cena de Noryko antes de que lo hagan los otros invitados.

* * *

 ***chomba: remera con cuello en "v" y dos o tres botones.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Dije que 5 capítulos no más, pero maldición lo alargué un poco más... quizás el próximo sea el último, no sé... me siento inspirada a veces cuando escribo... por ejemplo en este...**

 **Estoy casi segura de que ya saben quien es la novia de Brick... e.e**

 **Bien... como que me siento no se rara actualizando tan seguido... asustense porque es como una señal de que no apareceré por un buen tiempo(?).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio(?)! (Siempre quise decir eso)**

 **Eliih Him**


	7. Mi vida (2 años después) parte II

**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick estacionó al frente de un complejo departamental. Se desabrochó el cinturón y tomó el celular que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Tecleó rápidamente un mensaje para su novia avisándole que estaba afuera.

―Esperen aquí, Boomer que Butch no toque nada ― dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta.

―Muy bien ― contestó Boomer.

Butch lo fulminó con la mirada mientras salía del auto. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó frustrado.

Brick caminó mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo. Empujó la puerta de vidrio e ingresó al edificio.

El portero lo saludó con la cabeza y asintió, como dándole permiso para ingresar. Él le sonrió de vuelta y lo saludó. Había otro hombre con él, al parecer sería el nuevo portero ya que parecía que le estaba dando indicaciones de algo.

Subió al ascensor y presionó el botón para ir al cuarto pizo. Al empezar a moverse el ascensor, volvió a sentir como que la sangre iba directamente hacia abajo. Odiaba los ascensores por eso. Casi corrió cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Caminó hasta la tercera puerta y la golpeó. Miró la hora en su reloj que yacía en su muñeca izquierda. Tenía al menos un poco más de media hora. Calculó mentalmente cuanto le tomaría ir hasta el apartamento que compartía Noryko con Kaito. No lo pensó mucho ya que la puerta se abrió.

Su sonrisa creció en cuanto la vio.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué tal me veo? ― le preguntó mientras daba un giro.

Estaba usando un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Era corto pero no tanto, tal vez estaba a cuatro dedos de llegar a la rodilla. Tenía la espalda descubierta. Cuando se puso delante de él, pudo ver como las tiras del vestido rodeaban el pálido cuello de su chica. La cadena de plata con las inciales de sus nombres en un pequeño corazón; le había regalado esa cadenita cuando habían cumplido un año de estar de novios. Sus cabellos estaban atados en una cola alta, su flequillo estaba sujeto por invisibles, dejando sólo unos pequeños mechones a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban delineados y sus pestañas tenían rimel, sus labios estaban con brillos. Sus sandalias de tacón aguja negra la hacían ver más alta, le daba cerca de su nariz.

―Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí, estás muy hermosa amor" ― comentó divertida.

Brick rió entredientes.

―No iba a decir eso... quedé como shockeado, eras linda pero ahora estas horrible ― comento mirándola de arriba a abajo de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño ofendida. Brick le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para acercarla a él.

―Mentira idiota, estás hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres ― dijo y le dio un pequeño beso.

Se separó de ella y vio como sonreía complacida. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, sintió de nuevo los cálidos labios de su novia. Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y él posó sus manos sobre su cintura. Le devolvió el beso y abrió paso a su boca con su lengua. La atrajó más a él para profundizar aún más el beso si es que se podía.

Ella se separó de él y le regaló una de sus sonrisas que a Brick le encantaban.

―Ese definitivamente fue un buen recibimiento tardío, vas mejorando Momoko ― dijo divertido separándose de la chica. ― Ahora ve y busca tu bolso, debemos irnos antes de que a Noryko le de un ataque al corazón porque aún no llegamos.

―Bien, espera aquí ― le dijo e ingresó a su departamento.

Brick le silvó. Ella se giró y le mostró el dedo del medio. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros queriendo parecer inocente.

Akatsutsumi Momoko. Desde el día en que la conoció supo que ella era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido. Era hiperactiva, una adicta a lo dulce, inteligente, risueña, honesta, ayudaba a quien necesitara de ella. Como tenía sus virtudes también tenía sus defectos, se podría decir que tenía dos defectos favoritos; uno de ellos era el que sea una chica celosa y posesiva, aunque no lo aparentaba, y el otro era que tenía su carácter, cuando se enojaba era de temer.

Observó como el vecino de su chica salía del suyo y lo miró como si fuera un estorbo. Brick apartó la mirada y rodó los ojos. El tipo debería rendirse y posar sus malditos ojos en otra chica porque la suya ya no estaba disponible.

―Listo ― avisó mientras le ponía llave a su departamento.

Se giró y guardó las llaves en su bolso negro. Brick pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la obligó a caminar hacia el ascensor. La chica pasó su brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo. Brick sonrió ante esa acción. Presionó el botón para llamar el ascensor y esperaron pacientemente.

―Hola Momoko ¿cómo estás? ― pregunto el vecino ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo.

Éste frunció el ceño ante la mirada que le lanzaba a su chica.

―Hola Ryu... bien ¿tú? ― preguntó regalandole una diminuta sonrisa tensa.

Podía sentir la molestia de Brick, ya que se tensó en cuanto su vecino había aparecido.

―Muy bien ahora...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Los tres ingresaron en éste. Brick se puso en medio de la pelirroja y del chico.

―Es una pena que ya no vayamos a ser vecinos ― comenta el hombre mirando las puertas del ascensor.

―Si, ya me había acostumbrado a ese departamento, pero necesito estar más cerca de la editorial en la que empezaré a trabajar por lo cual me mudaré con Brick ― contesta y abraza por la cintura al pelirrojo mientras observa a su vecino y le sonríe.

El chico le sonrió de vuelta, aunque se notaba que su sonrisa era fingida.

―Me alegro pos ustedes ― contesta.

En ese momento las puertas se abren y Brick obligá a Momoko a caminar hacia su auto sin darle oportunidad de despedirse del chico. Se despiden amablemente del portero y salen del edificio.

―Deberíamos empezar a acarrear tus cosas desde mañana ― gruño mientras la guiaba hasta su auto.

―Pues te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana ― contestó divertida.

―Nada de eso. Terminará como a la madrugada esta cena y de ahí vamos a mi casa y dormirás ahí con nosotros. Ninguna noche más con el psicópata acosador de tu vecinito.

La soltó y le abrió la puerta. Ella se subió riéndose del apodo de su vecino. Brick cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para luego subirse.

― ¡Hola cuñada! ― gritó Boomer animado.

―Hola Boomer, Butch ― se giró y el apretó las mejillas a los dos cuando mencionó sus nombres.

―Mi mejilla no te quiere en estos momentos ― comento Butch refregándose la zona afectada.

Momoko le sacó la lengua y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. Se pusó el cinturon y Brick arrancó.

―Claro, a mi no me dejas apretarte las mejillas pero si dejas que te aprieten tus noviecitas.

―No tengo ninguna noviecita ― replicó mirándo por la ventana.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Butch siguió mirando por la ventana, agradeciendo de que fuera de noche y que no se viera el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

―No discutan. Momoko, Butch no tiene novia y deja que le aprietes sus mejillas tanto como quieras, sólo que es tímido y no quiere admitirlo.

Butch volteó a verlo y le sacó la lengua. Boomer se rió divertido por la situación.

Brick miró por el retovisor a su hermano y sonrió burlón. Tenía razón, aún no tenía una novia, pero andaba detrás de una chica. No recordaba su nombre en este momento, pero lo que si sabía era que Butch estaba teniendo su primer enamoramiento.

* * *

 **27 de junio del 2016**

Brick se desperezó. Se sentó en su cama y observó que Momoko aú seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Tomó su celular que había dejado cargando desde que llegaron esta mañana y revisó sus mensajes.

La cena se alargó más de lo previstó ya que se habían quedado hablando y bromeando junto a otras personas en el departamento de sus amigos.

Frunció el ceño ante el email con un remitente desconocido. Tocó la pantalla y leyó:

 _De: Asakura Rukia_

 _Para: Him Brick_

 _Asunto: Contratación_

 _Fecha: Lunes 27 de junio del 2016, 07:46_

 _Buenos días señor Him._

 _Me comunico con usted para comunicarle que deberá estar presente en una reunión con el pesidente de la empresa Kyoyama. Quieren contratarlo para que cubra un evento que están organizando. Solicita tener un almuerzo con usted a las 13hs. Le mandaremos la dirección del local en cuanto usted responda este correo._

 _Que tenga buen día._

 _Asakura Rukia_

 _Secretaria del presidente Kyoyama Akira_

Observó la hora en su celular. Eran las once de la mañana. Debería hablar con el hombre ese. Tecleó una respúesta rápida aceptando verse con él. A los pocos minutos su celular vibró y vio que era un correo de la secretaria con la información del restaurante.

Dejó su celular sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como Momoko se removía en su lugar. La observó de reojo y vio que seguía durmiendo. No se preocupaba mucho sobre si podría llegar a despertarla ya que ella tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Después de tratar de conciliar el sueño, se removió un par de veces antes de suspirar frustrado. Se sentó en la cama. Se levantó y se estiró. Bostezó frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro, ahora vengo a bostezar, después de que me doy por vencido de seguir durmiendo ― murmuró caminando hacia la salida de su cuarto.

Caminó descalso y con sólo su pantalón pijama hacia las escaleras. Las bajó mientras despeinaba sus cabellos pelirrojos e ingresó en la cocina. Vio a Butch tomando algo de una taza mientras que con la otra mano tecleaba algo en el teclado de la notebook.

―Buenos días ― saludó mientras sentía el olor a café. ― Joder quiero café.

―Hola... ahí en la cafetera quedó ― le contestó en un susurro.

Brick sacó una taza del aparador y se sirvió café en la taza. El olor que desprendía éste le encantaba. No le importaba si era primavera o verano, al diablo las estaciones, él tomaba el café sin importar las estaciones, lo amaba.

Se sentó al frente de su hermano en el mesón y dio un sorbo de la taza.

― ¿Qué haces? ― pregunto curioso después de varios minutos de silencio.

―Tengo que entregar un trabajo dentro de una semana y una compañera me envió por correo lo que investigó para que lo revise ― contestó sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

Boomer ingresó a la cocina apresuradamente. Miró a todos lados buscando algo con la mirada y luego se agacho hasta estar de cuatro en el suelo y con la cara pegada en el piso para buscar ese "algo".

Se levantó y se acercó al aparador para abrir cada compartimiento.

― ¿Qué diablos haces Boomer? ― preguntó Butch comenzando a irritarse por el ruido ocasionado.

―No recuerdo a donde dejé mi celular ― contestó sin dejar de buscar.

―Ya te llamo ― le dijo Butch sacando su celular del bolsillo de su bermuda.

―No lo hagas, lo dejé en vibración.

Butch se pasó las manos por la cara exasperado y cerró la computadora. Terminó su café de un sorbo y dejó la taza sobre el mesón. Tomó el aparato y salió de la cocina, en dirección a la sala de estar.

Brick, comenzando a hartarse del pequeño escándalo que estaba haciendo su hermano menor, empezó a pensar donde fue la última vez que vio a Boomer con el dichoso teléfono.

― ¡Oh mierda! ― gritó el rubio y salió corriendo de la cocina.

El pelirrojo escuchó como la puerta que daba al patio de la casa se abría. Brick negó con la cabeza, su hermano otra vez había tirado el celular hacia donde estaban los arbustos. Se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre suya. No tenía ni la menor idea de como hacia Boomer para siempre dejar caer su celular.

― ¡Buenos días! ― grito Momoko entrando en la cocina.

Brick le sonrió antes de terminar de un trago su café. La pelirroja se acercó a su novio y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

―Así que... ¿cuándo empezamos con tu mudanza? ― preguntó Brick tomando su taza y la de que usó su hermano.

Las dejó en la pileta para lavarlas luego.

―Después de que terminé de desayunar si no tienes problema.

―Por mi esta muy bien, más que bien.

Momoko rió ante ese último comentario, no era nada nuevo que a Brick le emocionase que ella saliera de ese edificio y estuviera lejos de su "sarnoso" vecino, como solía llamarlo algunas veces.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Como que ya le agarré la mano a esta historia... volví a tener ganas de seguir con el otro capítulo jaja...**

 **¡Ya van 3 días seguidos! Esperen el último que lo subiré en cuanto vuelva de mis clases en la noche.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aprecio mucho sus comentarios :)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana mis amores!**

 **Eliih Him**


	8. Un reencuentro ¿inesperado?

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **1 de julio del 2016**

Brick puso la última maleta en el baúl. El taxista cerró la puerta de éste con un poco más de fuerza que sobresalto al pelirrojo.

― ¿Lista? ― le preguntó a Momoko en cuanto se giró después de fulminar con la mirada al hombre que no se dió por aludido.

La pelirroja asintió y dejó de abrazar a Boomer, que estaba tratando de salir del efusivo abrazo de la pelirroja desde hace minutos.

El dueño de la compañía Kyoyama lo había contratado para que tomará fotos de la fiesta de su compromiso. Por lo tanto él tenía que viajar hacia la ciudad de Osaka para hacer su trabajo, tenía el permiso para que llevar un acompañante a la fiesta, así que le había preguntado al día siguiente a Momoko si quería ir con él.

―Bien. Ya saben, no metan la pata en lo que no estamos el fin de semana y no hagan ninguna fiesta ― dijo Brick mirándo seriamente a dus hermanos menores.

―Ya lo sabemos ― dijo Butch poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Butch tienes una tarjeta, pueden usarla, pero NO abusen.

―Momoko llévatelo ya... ― dijo Boomer.

La pelirroja asintió y empujó a Brick hacia el taxi. Él bufó frustrado y subió; Momoko se despidió de sus cuñados con su mano mientras rodeaba el auto y para luego subirse en él.

―Estarán bien ― dijo al pelirroja mientras veía como los hermanos Him entraban en la casa.

El hombre arrancó el auto. Brick miró hacia la casa y vio como desaparecían sus hermanos en ella.

―Lo sé ― le contestó.

* * *

Brick observó como aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Osaka. Despegó su vista de la pista para posarla en su novia. Momoko dormía plácidamente sin tener en cuenta su alrededor.

Encendió su celular mientras las azafatas comenzaban a despertar a los pasajeros anunciando la llegada. Sólo quedaba esperar a que abrieran las puertas.

El correo donde le comunicaba el hotel donde se hospedarían, el cual es el mismo en el que estarán el señor Kyoyama y su prometida. Según tenía entendido, Kyoyama se iba a casar con una joven y los familiares de la chica se habían mudado a esta ciudad por lo cual, a capricho de ella, harían su anuncio de compromiso aquí y la semana siguiente se celebraria su boda.

Casi una semana sin ver a sus revoltosos hermanos, esperaba que supieran comportarse y que no sea la primera que decidan descontrolarse.

Se giró para despertar a su novia. Ya había dormido las 3 horas que duraba el vuelo.

―Momoko, cariño despiértate ― la movió lentamente.

La pelirroja se removió pero no se despertó completamente. Brick lo notó ya que fruncía el ceño. Siguió moviéndola hasta que abrió uno de sus rosados ojos y lo observó fatigada.

― ¿Por qué no duró más horas? ― preguntó en un susurró.

―Porque el tiempo siempre querrá estar en tu contra ― le contestó sonriendo burlón.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y se estiró perezosamente. Brick se quitó el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto vio que las puertas se abrían. Momoko lo miró perezosa, pero lo imitó a regañadientes. Tomó su mano y salieron junto a los otros pasajeros.

* * *

Se bajaron del taxi y esperaron a que el taxista bajara sus maletas. Uno de los botones del lugar se acercó a él, se inclinó sonriendo amablemente. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y el botón se levantó y se acercó para tomar las maletas.

―Es un hermoso lugar ¿no lo crees? ― dijo Momoko observando fascinada su alrededor.

Brick le sonrió y asintió. Momoko se veía adorable con esa expresión de asombro.

―Espérame aquí, voy a a buscar las llaves de la habitación.

Momoko asintió distraída mientras seguía observando el lugar. Se acercó al botón, que aún traía sus maletas, para preguntar sobre los lugares que él recomendaba visitar.

Brick caminó hasta la recepción y sacó su celular del bolsillo, había vibrado anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Lo desbloqueó y observó que era un mensaje de Boomer, pregúntando cómo habían llegado y contándole brevemente sobre lo que pasaba la casa y con su hermano.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo más? ― preguntó la recepcionista a lo que la mujer que estaba parada a su lado.

― ¿Señor? ¿Qué se le ofrece? ― le habló otra chica dirigiéndose a Brick.

El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente y le sonrió educadamente.

―Buenas tardes, hay una reservación a nombre de Him Brick.

―Permítame unos segundos.

Brick se apoyó en el mostrador esperando mientras tecleaba una respuesta para su hermano. Aunque su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer que estaba a su lado le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Dirigió sus rojizos ojos hacia ella observándola confundido.

― ¿No me reconoces? ― le preguntó directamente.

Brick la miró más confundido de lo que estaba. Pero había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, aunque no podía decirlo con certeza.

―Soy Himeko ― se quita los lentes de sol, dejando ver sus inconfundibles ojos violetas.

Sus cabellos estaban teñidos de un color castaño con reflejos dorados. Le dio fin a su melena levemente pelirrojos al parecer. Debía de admitir que estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que lo estaba hace unos años atrás.

Brick se alejó de su toque al reconocerla, le sonrió pero de una manera fría, distante.

―Claro, Shirongane Himeko...

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí Brick? ― le preguntó acercándose lentamente e ignorando su frialdad.

―Asuntos laborales ― contestó simplemente.

―Aquí tiene su llave señor Him, habitacion número 270, cuarto piso ― interrumpió la recepcionista.

Brick le agradeció internamente, ya que Himeko lo estaba tratando como si fueran unos viejos amigos y no como novios que terminaron de una manera poco amistosa.

―Muchas gracias señorita.

―Que disfrute su estadía ― le sonrió amablemente.

Brick se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver con su novia, pero Himeko lo sujetó del brazo antes de que se fuera. Él se dio la vuelta frunciendo el ceño ante su tacto.

― ¿Viniste solo?

Brick miró la pálida mano de la chica aún sujetando su brazo. Himeko observó su mano al ver que eso obtenia la atención del pelirrojo, lo soltó sonrojándose levemente.

El pelirrojo estuvo por contestar cuando sintió como alguien más lo tomaba del brazo. Esto se estaba volviendo una mala manía de las mujeres desconocidas. Rodó los ojos y miró a la desconocida, pero al ver que era Momoko sonrió aliviado.

― ¿Podemos ver los alrededores Brick? ¿Por favor? ― preguntó Momoko alegre, ignorando a la otra chica.

―No tengo ningún problema, pero primero hay que dejar las maletas.

Momoko asintió feliz y luego lo abrazó efusivamente desde atrás. Desvió la mirada de su chico para posarla en la chica que los miraba entre sorprendida y molesta. Podría decir que fastidiada por estarlo abrazando cariñosamente.

―Uh ¿interrumpo algo? ― preguntó desconcertada aflojando un poco su abrazo pero sin soltarlo.

Esa mujer tenía algo que no le agrada, tal vez su pose tan prepotente.

―Nada importante ― tranquilizó Brick y volteó a ver a Himeko. ― Como verás, no vine solo.

― ¿Quién es amor?

―Shirongane Himeko, su ex novia ― se adelantó a responder la chica.

La pelirroja ahora si frunció el ceño molesta. Soltó a Brick y se colocó delante del chico. Posó sus manos en sus caderas y la miró de pies a cabeza. Himeko la imitó con una ceja alzada.

―No tienes buenos gustos cariño ― habló primero Himeko.

Brick vio como Momoko se tensaba ante su comentario.

―Al contrario, creo que tiene buen gusto. Sólo mírame, desde lejos se ve que soy una mujer hermosa desde su nacimiento, en cambio tú parece que pasaste por muchas operaciones, aunque déjame decirte que con tu nariz te estafaron ― contratacó Momoko ligeramente ofendida.

Himeko llevó sus manos hacia su nariz para taparla. Frunció el ceño molesta.

―Al menos, soy mucho más delgada que tú.

―Pero los hombres no son perros para andar con mujeres esqueleticas.

―Como se ve que no tienes mucha experiencia con hombres ¿ninguno quiere estar contigo?

―Como se ve que te has volteado a varios tipos que por eso crees que tienes experiencia, pero déjame preguntarte ¿ninguno era casado verdad?

Brick se colocó entre las dos chicas incómodo ante su converzación. No quería saber la vida sexual de su ex novia. Tomó por la cintura a su novia que aún veía a la chica con molestia.

―Cariño, vamos a dejar nuestras maletas ¿no querías visitar la ciudad?

Momoko lo miró ceñuda, pero se relajo al ver que Brick ni siquiera la miraba a la castaña. Asintió y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer.

Se separó de él y lo tomó de la mano para irse hacia los ascensores. Empezaron a caminar hacia éste pero Himeko lo sujetó de nuevo al pelirrojo. Ambos voltearon a verla; él fatigado y ella molesta.

―Un gusto volver a verte ― le dijo y se acercó a su rostro para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios del chico.

Momoko lo estiró con fuerza para que ella lo soltará y alejara un poco al chico de ella. Brick la miró sorprendido y se alejó junto a su chica hacia los ascensores donde ya los estaba esperando el botón con sus equipajes.

* * *

―Anda ya no estés molesta ― dijo Brick abrazando desde atrás a la pelirroja.

Desde que habían llegado a la habitación, Momoko empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro malhumorada y murmurando palabras inentendibles para él, pero estaba seguro de que eran palabras para su ex y que eran de todo menos alabanzas y cumplidos.

―Recién la conozco y ¡ya no la soporto! ― se quejó pero no alejó al pelirrojo.

Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de su chico y lo observó atentamente.

― ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?

Brick suspiró. No es que le agradara hablar de su ex, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para evitar malos entendidos que se podrían producirse en su relación.

La soltó y Momoko quiso protestar por esa acción, pero Brick la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia la cama matrimonial que había en la habitación.

―Cuando chocamos la primera vez, nosotros aún éramos novios, pero ya habíamos terminado cuando te vi por segunda vez.

Momoko se sentó a su lado y lo observó atentamente.

―Empezamos a tener problemas cuando ella consiguió un trabajo en una empresa. Comenzó a cambiar su forma de ser. Antes era una chica adorable, buena y honesta, en cambio en ese tiempo se volvió arrogante y prepotente. Incluso una vez que la fui a buscar ella me trato como si fuera un extraño, eso me cabreó y no nos hablamos por unas semanas, hasta que nos encontramos en una cafeteria, estaba con unos amigos y ella se molestó conmigo porque ella creía que había ido ahí con Noryko.

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula. Noryko era muy cariñosa, pero lo era mucho más con su novio. Sino la conociera llegaría a pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Brick.

―Así que ese mismo día ella fue a mi casa y ahí se terminó lo nuestro. Desde ese día ya no supe de ella, hasta hoy. Evitaba encontrarme con ella y ni siquiera quería tener noticias suyas.

Momoko asintió comprendiendo todo.

―Entonces... ¿ella no te buscó después de eso? Es que me parece increíble que ella no te buscará...

―Nunca.

Momoko se levantó para sentarse sobre las piernas del chico. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y lo atrajó hacia ella.

―Pues no sabe lo que se perdió. Ahora puede joderse porque eres sólo mío. Mío de mí ― soltó una risa.

Brick se rió divertido ante eso. Cada ocurrencia que tenía.

― ¿Aún quieres ir visitar algunos lugares de Osaka? ― le preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

Momoko suspiró y asintió. Se separó levemente y le sonrió alegre, volviéndo a ser la misma que era antes del encuentro. Brick se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente, pero ella no se conformaba con eso, por lo que delineó con su lengua sus labios y Brick, sonriéndo en medio del beso divertido, abrió la boca para ser él el que profundice el beso. Momoko le mordió levemente el labio inferior y luego se separó de él.

―Hay que visitar los lugares, después seguiremos con esto ― le dijo divertida y un poco acalorada.

Brick se rió suavemente y asintió soltándola para dejarla levantarse luego hacerlo él.

Se acercó a la mesita de luz que estaba del otro lado de la cama y tomó su celular mientras que ella iba a buscar su bolso.

― ¿Lista?

Momoko salió de la habitación y se acercó a Brick que ya la estaba esperando en la puerta. Asintió feliz y luego pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del chico mientras que él cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Pasó su brazo por los pálidos hombros de su novia atrayéndola más a él y caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Estaba empezando a pensar que debería irse de vacaciones con sus hermanos y su novia. Luego lo consultaría con ellos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bien... se que debía haberlo publicado el viernes pero... ese día tenía que terminar un informe de un capítulo para una materia y cuando llegué a mi casa me fui a dormir jajaj... y el sábado tenía que ayudar en casa y después preparnos con mi hermana y mi mamá para un cumpleaños... y hoy me la pasé durmiendo hasta que vino una de mis mejores amigas a despertarme.**

 **Aprovecho y publico hoy porque después dejaré pasar y lo olvidaré(?).**

 **¡Vuelvo a insistir! ¿Que me regalarán de cumpleaños? ¡Miren que mañana es! ¡Espero mis regalos en la puerta de mi casa(?)!**

 **Bueno a los que preguntan cuando actualizaré _Forced Marriage_ será en cuanto vuelva a tomar el hilo de la historia, me siento como perdida en mi propia historia jaja. ¡Ustedes son testigos de como deje inconclusos _La última vez_ y _Las consecuencias del alcohol!_ Paciencia for me, please(?).**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **¡Les mando muchos besos y muchos abrazos asfixiantes para que tengan de sobra hasta que vuelva a aparecer por aquí!**

 **¡Nos leemos en otros 3 meses(?)!**

 **Eliih Him**


	9. Arrepentimiento

**¡Hola corazones!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **2 de julio del 2016**

Momoko se estiró. Odiaba levantarse temprano pero Brick tenía que organizarse con las personas que ornamentaban el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de compromiso para la que lo habían contratado. Por lo que, no queriendo quedarse sola en la habitación decidió acompañarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y observó que Brick aún dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a su rostro y le acarició su mejilla. Se veía tan pacífico e indefenso, nada que ver con el hombre burlón, cariñoso y protector que solía ser.

―Brick... se te hará tarde ― le dijo suavemente, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de la hora.

Él se removió, colocándose completamente de costado quedando frente a ella. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por el rostro de ésta.

―Aunque si quieres, podemos quedarnos un par de horas más acostados... ― Brick abrió uno de sus ojos y una sonrisa soñolienta apareció en su bronceada cara.

Momoko sonrió aún más al haber captado su atención.

―Aunque estoy casi segura de que no querrías que tu contratista se molestará contigo por falta de profesionalidad... ― al terminar de decir eso, Brick ya se había sentado sobre la cama y se estiraba.

―Odio cuando tienes razón rosadita... ― dijo mirándola de reojo y observando la ropa interior rosada de la chica.

Se levantó antes de que la chica lo golpeará, pero no logró esquivar que una almohada lo golpeará detrás de su cabeza. Momoko sonrió victoriosa.

―Perdón rojito...

Brick rio ante el apodo e ingresó en el baño de la habitación. No sabía cuándo fue que comenzaron a llamarse _rosadita_ y _rojito_ , suponía que fue después de saber que era el color preferido del otro y usaban algunas ropas de ese color casi siempre.

Momoko se estiró una vez más y se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia el armario que había en la habitación donde estaban sus ropas y buscó que podría ponerse ese día. Observó la ventana y decidió ir a abrirla y de paso correr las cortinas. Había un hermoso sol en el cielo, era temprano y se sentía un poco el frío.

Podría ponerse un jean blanco que había puesto en su maleta junto a una musculosa de tirantes negra que se ajustaba a su figura.

―Creo que coloqué la camisa de jean... ― murmuró para sí misma pensativa.

―Oh bien podrías ir así como estás... ― interrumpió Brick sus pensamientos.

―Claro, estoy segura de que atraería la atención de varios vestida así.

Momoko estaba sacando la ropa que había estado pensando cuando sintió los brazos de Brick rodeándola por su cintura y pegándola a él. Sentía todavía su piel húmeda y un poco fría.

―Pensándolo bien podríamos ir de compras para comprarte un vestido largo tanto de la falda como en los brazos y que sea suelto ― murmuró en su oído.

La pelirroja se giró y lo observó divertida. Le resultaba gracioso como Brick podía ser posesivo como despistado. Ya debería saber que ella no andaría así en la calle aunque le pagaran millones de dólares.

Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y tocó sus cabellos mojados.

―Mejor pasemos a comprar una túnica tanto para mí como para ti ¿no lo crees? ― preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

―Me parece bien.

Momoko sonrió tiernamente antes de depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Pero sabía que Brick no se conformaría sólo con eso, por lo que cuando sintió que la atraía más hacia él sonrió entre medio de los besos.

* * *

―Odio cuando haces eso ― susurró Momoko mirándose en su espejo.

Brick sonrió inocentemente. Su novia recién se había dado cuenta del chupón que le había dejado la noche anterior después de haber estado juntos. Momoko se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, lo cual él aprovechaba para marcarla porque sabía que eso la molestaría luego.

―Son impulsos mi vida ― se justificó.

Momoko rodó los ojos y siguió maquillándose esa área de su cuerpo, mascullando algunas palabras en su contra.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mientras Momoko guardaba su maquillaje. La tomó de la mano para luego salir del ascensor.

Brick miró la hora en su reloj y vio que iban un poco tarde para ir a desayunar con el hombre que lo contrató y su prometida.

Apresuró un poco más el pasó y suspiró aliviado cuando vio el restaurante del hotel. Se acercó al hombre que observaba que todo saliera perfecto.

―Disculpe ¿el señor Kyoyama Akira se encuentra aquí? Tenía una reunión con él.

El encargado se giró y le sonrió cordialmente.

―Todavía no mi señor, pero pase por favor, el señor Kyoyama reservó una mesa para su reunión.

El encargado los guio hasta una mesa algo alejada de las demás. Brick corrió la mesa para que su novia y se sentó él a su lado.

― ¿Se les ofrece algo mientras esperan? ― preguntó.

Brick miró a la pelirroja y ésta negó con la cabeza.

―No gracias, estamos bien así.

―Con su permiso ― dijo el hombre y se retiró.

Momoko observó el lugar admirada ante tanto lujo y un poco intimidada para que negarlo, Brick la miró mientras ella estaba contemplaba su alrededor.

―El señor que te contrató sí que debe ser alguien de dinero ― comentó sin apartar la vista del lugar.

―Tal vez ― le contestó Brick.

Estuvieron unos minutos de silencio mientras esperaban, Brick la miraba mientras sonreía. Le gustaba la expresión que tenía Momoko en esos momentos, le parecía adorable. Se sentía tan afortunado de que ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos y que lo amara con todo y sus defectos.

―Disculpen la demora, pero mi hermosa prometida se estaba poniendo más hermosa de lo que ya es ― comentó un hombre que parecía tener cuarenta años.

Brick y Momoko se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a los recién llegados. Ambos pelirrojos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la prometida del hombre era la ex novia de Brick, la cual también los miraba pero con diversión.

―No hay problema, no esperamos mucho. Me presento, soy Him Brick y ésta es mi novia Akatsutsumi Momoko que me anda acompañando en este viaje ― Brick le extendió la mano la cual Akira no dudó en estrechar amigablemente.

―Un placer señorita ― le dijo estrechando la mano de la pelirroja. Observó a su prometida con un brillo en sus ojos. ― Ésta hermosa mujer es la que me acompañará el resto de mi vida, Shirongane Himeko.

La aludida les sonrió alegremente cuando la presentaron. Brick le extendió la mano para estrecharla y la, ahora castaña, se la estuvo un poco más. Luego Himeko sólo le asintió a Momoko en forma de saludo.

―Muy bien, ordenemos y hablemos de su trabajo joven, admito que me gustaron las fotos que usted tomó de otros eventos. Son admirables.

Brick le sonrió cordialmente y le corrió la silla a su novia para que se sentara, Kyoyama hizo lo propio con la suya.

Estuvieron hablando por unas dos horas. Horas en las cuales Himeko aprovechó para tocar a Brick por debajo de la mesa en cada oportunidad que tenía. Cosa que para Momoko no pasó de ser percibido pero no podía hacer una escena debido a que arruinaría el trabajo de su novio y era lo menos que deseaba.

El pelirrojo no veía la hora en que todo quedara pactado entre Akira y él para luego irse con Momoko ya sea a la habitación o a donde ella quisiera ir. Su ex novia no perdía oportunidad de rozarlo y estaba seguro que lo hacía para molestar a su novia y ponerlo incómodo a él.

Se levantó muy rápido de la silla cuando el hombre lo hizo para retirarse luego de haber acordado todo. Se estrecharon las manos y Brick ayudó a Momoko a levantarse para luego irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

Estaba arrepintiéndose de haber tomado el trabajo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Yo sé que me extrañaron! Sé que no pueden vivir sin mí y mis historias sacadas de mi hermosa mente.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Miren que me esforcé porque quedara así y noten que me costó un montón retomar todo. Tuve que volver a leer mis historias para acordarme y darle sentido a lo que había anotado de cada historia. Además de que ando por editar una historia para volver a subirla pero ahora si con más coherencia y menos relleno. Tipo que la leí y me reí de mi misma, era tonta en ese entonces aunque ahora lo sigo siendo pero con una ortografía mejor(?).**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	10. ¿Escaparnos?

**¡Hola corazones!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick observó embobado a su novia. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado hasta su cintura y el resto era un poco más suelto, con un escote no muy pronunciado y con la espalda descubierta. No se distinguían sus zapatos de tacón negro pero la hacían lucir más alta. Su maquillaje era poco, pero el delineador que se colocó los ojos resaltaba sus hermosos ojos rosas.

― ¿Qué tal me veo? ― dijo mientras se daba una vuelta.

―Hermosa ― soltó Brick casi sin pensarlo.

Momoko sonrió feliz ante su respuesta, había conseguido lo que quería; que su novio babera por ella y no le quitara los ojos de encima.

Mientras él se quedaba observando ella aprovechó para darle una repasada. Brick estaba usando un traje negro, con la camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Su cabello lo seguía teniendo despeinado y le daba ese toque sexy que siempre le gustaba de él.

―Bien vamos, tienes que estar antes de que lleguen todos los invitados a la cena de compromiso ― apuró Momoko mientras tomaba del bazo a su novio para luego tomar su bolso de la cama.

Brick suspiró. Le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con su novia, pero trabajo era trabajo.

* * *

Momoko observó como todo lucía tan perfecto y ostentoso, como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

― ¿Quieres una cena de compromiso así? ― preguntó Brick al ver a Momoko tan admirada.

La pelirroja dejó de observar todo y lo miró a él.

―No, todo es hermoso pero no me gusta, preferiría algo más sutil. Nada de todo esto, me parece tan falso ― comentó.

Brick le sonrió. Eso era algo que lo enamoraba de ella, que no era material y siempre buscaba lo sentimental.

El pelirrojo le dijo a su novia que se quedara con él en todo momento. Momoko no puso objeción alguna. Le gustaba estar cerca de él y admirar como trabajaba.

Brick comenzó a sacar fotos de todo y de distintos ángulos. Cuando todos los invitados llegaron, fue tomando las fotos de cada mesa. Eran 72 en total. Se quedó helado cuando vio que en la mesa donde se sentarían los familiares cercanos de los novios y éstos estaban la familia de Himeko. N los había vuelto a ver desde que la chica lo terminó. Momoko notó la tensión de Brick y se acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

― ¿Qué sucede cariño?

―Los padres y la hermana de Himeko están ahí ― le contestó para luego irse acercando.

No podía no cumplir con su trabajo, no sería la primera vez que se encontraba a algún conocido en las fiestas en las cuales lo contrataban.

―Buenas noches, con su permiso les tomaré una foto para el recuerdo de los novios ― saludó Brick con Momoko al lado suyo.

La familia Kyoyama se mostró amable y posaron, mientras que la familia Shirongane primero se sorprendió de verlo para luego recomponerse y posar para la foto.

Ninguno de los Shirongane se acercó para hablar con él, es más sólo lo trataron como si fuera un desconocido. Lo cual no le molestó, al contrario lo alivió.

Cuando los novios llegaron, empezaron a saludar a todos sus invitados, lo cual Brick iba con ellos para tomar las fotografías correspondientes.

* * *

 **3 de julio del 2016**

Momoko observaba como Brick revisaba las fotografías que había sacado. Estaban sentados en el restaurante del hotel. El señor que lo contrató le dio la orden de retirarse, ya que no necesitaba de sus servicios, por lo cual Brick le había sugerido ir a cenar y disfrutar del resto de la noche. Ya habían ordenado y estaban esperando que les trajeran su pedido.

Mientras más lo observaba menos comprendía como Shirongane lo dejó ir. Brick era un hombre responsable, cariñoso, fiel, protector, se preocupaba por que sus hermanos estén bien y nada les falte.

A su parecer la chica se cegó por el dinero y por eso no podía ver lo valioso que era Brick a pesar de sus defectos.

Pero en el fondo se lo agradecía, porque de haber sido lo contrario ellos jamás podrían estar juntos ya que él la seguiría amando. Capaz que sólo lo hubiera podido ver de lejos y hubiera tenido un enamoramiento por él con la esperanza de que algún día la correspondiera aunque sabría que eso nunca ocurriría.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te cansaste esta noche? ― preguntó el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Momoko lo miró perdida.

― ¿Cómo?

―Te pregunté si estás bien amor ― Brick le sonrió divertido. ― ¿En qué pensabas?

―En que soy muy afortunada de que estés conmigo ― le tiró un beso.

Brick le sonrió feliz ante lo dicho. Estuvo por decir algo pero se calló al ver que el mesero le traía lo que pidieron junto con una botella de vino.

El joven dejó todo sobre la mesa con profesionalidad y se retiró deseándoles buen provecho.

―Al contrario, yo me siento afortunado de que me ames tanto como te amo yo a ti ― le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara por encima de la mesa.

Momoko le tomó la mano sonrojada. Brick le sonrió al ver que sus ojos rosas brillaban. Tenía ese brillo especial que veía cuando las personas estaban enamoradas de verdad. Y ese pequeño gesto era lo que lo hacía sentirse afortunado de tenerla. Ya pocas personas podían encontrar el amor verdadero.

Cenaron en paz y charlaban cuando surgía un tema de conversación, después de eso sólo disfrutaban del silencio en compañía del otro.

Llegada la hora de retirarse a su habitación, Brick recibió el recado de que tenía una llamada en recepción, se había extrañado pero no le tomó importancia. Momoko lo iba a esperar ahí en la recepción mientras él atendía esa llamada.

―Brick.

El aludido se giró para observar a la que lo llamaba, se sorprendió al ver ahí a Himeko.

―Quiero hablar contigo...

―No puedo, tengo una llamada... ― la interrumpió.

―No hay tal llamada, yo lo mandé al empleado para que te dijera eso. Necesito hablar contigo.

Brick frunció el ceño confundió. No estaba atendiendo nada la situación.

¿Ahora qué tenía que decirle que no le dijera años atrás?

Brick observó como Himeko sonreía feliz al ver que él no huía de ella.

Se quiso acercar a él y abrazarlo pero sabía que no debía hacerlo ya que ahora estaba comprometida con otro. Con un hombre al cual no amaba pero sí amaba su dinero esa era la única razón por la cual se casaría con él.

No había amado a otro hombre como lo había amado al pelirrojo que estaba delante suyo. Desearía negar que él le era indiferente pero no podía hacerlo. Brick se había convertido en todo un hombre como ella se lo había imagino cuando aún eran novios.

Cuando lo volvió a ver en este mismo sitio, sintió un torbellino de emociones que creía olvidadas. Se había arrepentido tanto cuando lo dejó, pero su ambición por más y su orgullo no volvió a buscarlo. Ahora era un conocido y respetado fotógrafo, cuando vio su nombre en la lista que le pasaron para contratar a uno para que cubra su cena de compromiso y casamiento, lo eligió sin pensarlo.

― ¿Qué querías decirme? Date prisa que tengo a mi novia...

Ahí estaba la causa de su malhumor del día de ayer. La estúpida chica que era la nueva novia de su amado. Esa chiquilla no le había agradado en lo más mínimo desde que la conoció. Pero la envidiaba, porque era ella la que ahora lo tenía, pero eso podría cambiar.

―Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Escapemos juntos antes de que me case con este estúpido.

Vio como la mirada fría de Brick se fue transformado en una sorprendida. Sonrió nerviosa. Quería que él aceptara su propuesta de huir juntos, esperaba que el amor que sintió por ella no lo hubiera olvidado y que fuera más fuerte del que sentía por la otra mocosa horrenda.

Brick lo estaba pensando.

Himeko alimentó la esperanza que crecía dentro de ella. Su amado lo estaba pensando. Entonces tenía razón, el amor que seguía sintiendo por ella era mucho más fuerte que el que pensaba que tenía por la pelirroja.

Ahora que Brick era alguien de dinero, ella sentía que podría completar su felicidad a su lado. Tendría al amor de su vida junto con una linda cuenta bancaria.

Brick le sonrió. La primera sonrisa que iba dirigida a su persona desde hacía años.

―Huyamos, anota tu número en mi celular y yo te diré el plan que idearé para escaparnos y que tu crédulo prometido nunca se entere antes.

Himeko sonrió feliz por haber logrado su cometido. Su felicidad estaba tan cerca que casi la podía tocar. Tomó el celular que le extendía su amado y anotó su número. Le sonrió coquetamente para luego volver al salón donde se celebraba su fiesta de compromiso.

Brick la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Volvió con Momoko rápidamente antes de que ella fuera hasta su encuentro y preguntará porque estaba hablando con ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **No me odien por el capítulo, yo que se que confían en Brick. No la dejará a Momoko por ella...**

 **¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Yo opino (siempre opinando ella) que Brick si huirá... no esperen. Yo no tendría que opinar, se supone que la que esta escribiendo la historia soy yo por lo tanto decido para donde va la historia...**

 **Mejor me callo.**

 **Maite:** **Respondiendo a tus preguntas:**

 **1\. No creo que aparezcan, no lo tengo previsto. Lo siento(?**

 **2\. Aún soy una bebé como para escribir lemon(?. Bebe de 20 años jajaja.**

 **3\. Soy de Argentina.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus palabras corazona. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	11. Juntos Siempre

**¡Hola corazones!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 **-Los personajes que aparecerán aquí fueron sacados de mi imaginación;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Un leve pero leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

 **9 de julio del 2016**

Himeko observó aburrida su vestido de novia. Estaba casi decepcionada que Brick no le haya vuelto a escribir desde el otro día donde le explicaba que hoy huirían, pero lo comprendía. Sería demasiado sospechoso si ella desapareciera días antes de la celebración.

Sonrió feliz al recordar cómo él había aceptado sin dudar que se escaparan juntos. Desde ese día sólo estuvo pensando e imaginando como sería su vida juntos. Una vida llena de felicidad junto al hombre que nunca pudo sacar de su corazón.

Dejó de delirar y observó el reloj, comenzó a impacientarse. Brick no le había escrito nada y sólo faltaban pocas horas para que bajara y se fuera hasta la iglesia donde se celebraría su boda.

Se levantó del sillón. Tal vez debería escaparse unos minutos para ir a verlo, nadie notaria su ausencia. Al menos no por ahora. Fue hacia su cama donde había dejado su bolso junto con su celular para tomarlo y salir de la habitación.

Al salir de esta fue hasta el ascensor, Brick estaba en el piso de abajo. Si mal no recordaba su habitación era la 270, miró los números del ascensor con impaciencia. Las puertas se abrieron y salió apresurada. Buscó la puerta y cuando la encontró la golpeó Cuando la manija se giró se emocionó pero le duró poco cuando vio a la mucama.

― ¿Qué necesita señorita? ― preguntó la mujer.

―Brick Him se hospedaba aquí ¿no? ― preguntó ansiosa.

―Sí señorita.

― ¿Dónde está?

―El señor Him y su acompañante se fueron ayer por la mañana.

Esa noticia le cayó a Himeko como un balde de agua fría. Brick la había abandonado. La había ilusionado.

Negó rápidamente la cabeza. No, Brick no haría eso. Él no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Frunció el ceño, los ojos le picaban y estaba comenzando a ver borroso. Apretó los puños con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?

Himeko dejó a la empleada y subió hasta su cuarto rápidamente. Él no podía dejarla así. Tenía que darle una explicación. En cuanto ingresó buscó con su celular entre las cosas que tenía en su bolso. Tenía que hablar con él.

Cuando lo localizó, lo tomó y desbloqueó apresurada. Buscó su número y lo llamó.

A los tres tonos contestaron.

― ¿Hola?

― ¿Brick? ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así sin decirme nada?! ― reclamó molesta.

Escuchó como Brick suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

―Dime Himeko ¿de verdad creíste que huiría contigo? Por favor ― él rio.― Amo a mi novia, no te amo a ti. Ahora estoy disfrutando de unas vacaciones con el amor de mi vida y mis hermanos. Después de cómo me dejaste hace años ¿en verdad creíste que huiría contigo? Por favor, por mi puedes casarte con ese pobre hombre y gastarle todo lo que tenga. No me importa.

― ¡¿Y qué pasa con tu trabajo?! ¡Podemos demandarte por incumplimiento...!

―Eso no será necesario ― levantó la voz. ― Akira comprende que no pueda seguir con el trabajo porque mi novia no se siente bien y sabe que su salud es lo primordial para mí, él me comprende. No entiendo como no puedes valorar todo ese amor que siente por ti. En fin, le recomendé a alguien que es tan bueno como yo y se quedó complacido. Ahora, me molestas. Espero no cruzarme contigo nunca más.

Colgó.

Las lágrimas consiguieron salir por fin.

Ahora entendía todo, comprendía el dolor que sintió Brick cuando ella lo dejó. Ahora se sentía vacía y abandonada. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, dos horas antes de que tenía que irse, vio que su hermana y madre ingresaron la habitación y la vieron llorar. Pensaron que era de la emoción porque ya se estaba casando.

Al final del día se había casado con Kyoyama Akira. Se había atado a un hombre al que no amaba y con el que no sería feliz emocionalmente. Pero parecía que era lo que ella se merecía.

* * *

Brick añadió el número de su ex a los números basura. Pero sonrió divertido al ver que ella le había creído. La creía un poco más inteligente por lo que recordaba de ella. Tal vez estuvo mal en hacerle eso, después de todo jugó con sus sentimientos y él detestaba que las personas que se atrevían a hacer eso. Pero la tentación y su lado malvado pudieron con él y nublaron su razón cuando le siguió la corriente a la castaña. Aunque extrañamente no sentía remordimiento alguno. Tal vez es cierto eso de que cada uno tiene una pisca de maldad que por más que intenta reprimirla siempre saldrá a flote.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― Momoko apareció abrazándolo por detrás.

Brick se giró y la observó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y rodeo con un brazo los hombros de la chica mientras que con el otro brazo rodeo su cintura. Ahí es donde el pertenecía y donde se sentía completo. Nunca se había sentido así con Himeko, ahora con menos razón se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo.

―En que me siento perfectamente y mi felicidad está casi completa ― le comentó.

― ¿Casi? ― le preguntó sorprendida y alejándose un poco de él.

Pero Brick impedía que ella se alejara de él completamente. Le sonrió divertido.

―Claro, tengo el trabajo que deseaba, estamos juntos y ahora ― guio su mano hasta el plano estómago de la chica. ―Ahora tenemos a una persona que será tuyo y mío, de nosotros.

Momoko se sonrojó. Hace tan sólo dos días que se había hecho la prueba de embarazo y le dio positivo, cuando se lo comentó a Brick rápidamente se vio en un taxi junto al pelirrojo que sonreía como nunca había sonreído. Ella esperaba que Brick reaccionará con miedo o incluso que él la dejará porque un hijo arruinaría todos sus planes, pero al contrario, se mostró feliz con la noticia e incluso lo notó emocionado. Cuando el ginecólogo le confirmó que estaba embarazada, Brick le alzó y giró con ella de la alegría. Le repitió tantas veces que la amaba y que lo había hecho feliz con esa noticia.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que te falta para ser feliz?

―Que nos casemos.

La pelirroja lo observó sorprendida. ¿Había dicho lo que acaba de decir?

― ¿Cómo?

Brick la miró tiernamente. Desde hace tiempo que esa idea venía rondando su cabeza, sólo que pensaba que era un poco apresurado y por eso nunca le había comentado de eso.

― ¿Es por qué estoy esperando un bebé? ― le preguntó decepcionada.

―No, es porque te amo y pienso usar a nuestro hijo para lograr mi cometido. Tenerte por el resto de mi vida.

La mirada de Momoko se enterneció. No entendía porque se había pasado ese pensamiento por la cabeza, ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de Brick hacia ella. Culpaba a que estaba sensible por todo lo ocurrido desde que supo que iban a ser padres.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, Brick le dijo que empaque todo y que se iban a ir de ahí en ese momento. Mientras guardaba su equipaje, escuchaba como hablaba con Boomer para que se preparen ellos para que vayan al aeropuerto, ya había reservado dos boletos para ellos para que se encuentren en un lugar con ellos. Brick la miró cuando iba a decir el lugar a dónde irían. Ella rodó los ojos cuando le dijo que iba a ser sorpresa para ella.

Le parecía un poco precipitado, pero Brick había arreglado todo incluso su trabajo con el señor Kyoyama.

―Pero mi hijo dice que no quiere que me case ― contestó divertida.

― ¡Oh vamos! Tiene que ayudarme, estoy seguro que los puedo convencer a ambos.

―Derraman miel ― dijo Boomer mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Butch.

Brick rodó los ojos pero le sonrió.

― ¿Están listos? Demoraron tanto como una mujer, podrían hacerle competencia.

Momoko lo golpeó fingiendo estar molesta.

―Vamos que aún queda mucho por recorrer de la ciudad de Fukuoka.

Caminaron hacia las puertas del hotel para seguir el recorrido por la hermosa ciudad que estaban conociendo. Boomer caminó con prisa hacia el vehículo que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a los puntos turísticos que poseía el lugar.

― ¡Quiero ir a Ohori Park! ― exclamó Boomer mientras subía en el auto y los demás lo seguían.

Brick rodó los ojos mientras Boomer le indicaba al hombre a dónde quería ir. Boomer siempre fue así y se aprovechaba por ser el menor. Igual no servía de nada que se quejaran Butch y él si es por su culpa que Boomer se comporte así en algunos aspectos.

Pero bueno, al menos escogió un lindo lugar para ir a visitar. Hacía tiempo que no salían de vacaciones juntos y haría que las personas que amaba disfrutaran y crearan lindo recuerdos de este viaje.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Es medio flojo el final pero bueno, no encontraba la inspiración que necesitaba. Tengo tantas cosas rondando por mi pobre cabeza. ¡Necesito** _ **aiudaa**_ **!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y también quiero agradecerles por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia. No saben cuanto me alegró ver que les gustó la historia.**

 **Ame cada comentario que pusieron. De hecho los amo a todos lo que pusieron en favoritos, la siguieron, dejaron reviews y a los que son lectores fantasmas.**

 **Muchas gracias acompañarme en esta historia y por bancarme siempre. Se que actualizo cada siete meses no se que, pero ustedes me aguantan. ¡Los adoro!**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
